Many bloody returns
by city-of-bones-fan
Summary: After COG:They think everything is going back to normal, if you count killing demons normal. Clary and Jace get a call from the Clave to go to mundane school, to look at a demon problem. What they find is what they thought they put behind them...
1. Much to early

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing it belongs to the wonderful Cassandra Clare**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**R&R!!**_

A knock at my door awoke me out of the the dreamland I ached to get back to. I never was a morning person. I looked at the clock and my eyes bug out at the time;6:30, who is knocking on my door at 6:30 in the morning? The knock repeated itself over again, "come in," I groaned

Jace comes into my room looking just as angry as I felt. I sit up realizing I had drool all over one side of my face and quickly wipe it away. "What are you doing here? Wait no, let me guess, you just couldn't wait to see me?" I blink and get all the eyes crusty's out and look at Jace clearly. He has normal clothes and a back pack on. "Going somewhere?"

"No to the first one, and yes to the second. But I'm not going alone. Your coming with me. Nice hair might I add."

"And just where are we going?" I said clearly in a sleepy haze all the while putting my hair up into a sloppy ponytail.

"Well school of course! Where else would we be going on this Monday morning!?" he said with fake enthusiasm.

"School?" but we don't start until noon.

"Why, yes my dear," but I could tell he was pissed about it.

"You mean _not_ shadowhunter school, but Mundane school? Like the one Simon goes to?" I was fully awake now and just grasping the situation.

"Yes, and the very one Rat-Boy goes to," he said matter-of- factly

"Why?" I said exasperated.

"Because there seems to be some demon problems. They need shadowhunters – good ones- and go to the school and act as if a mundane to seem what and who is causing all the problem. They thought It would be easier just to have a teenager to go in then an adult. Who better than the to have the famous shadowhunter children that killed Valentine and his crazy son?"

"Anyone," I answered. "But Why? Demons can't even go into the sunlight! Thats ridiculous!"

"Yeah I know. But the thing is there just guessing it has something demon like. It could be any downworlder," Jace looked as if he were deep in thought. "Anyways go get dressed, we don't want to be late do we?"

"Fine" I muttered knowing that just going would be crazy. By the tine schools over Jace is gonna have all the guys pissed off at him and all the girls in love with him. Great more girls on _my_ guy.

I hop out of bed and head for the bathroom so I can take a shower, but Jaces catches me by the waist and pulls me against him and gives me a long-quick kiss. Long enough to make my knees weak and quick enough to make me want _more_. He pulls anyway and chuckles, "Go get ready, Love."

I happily swept out of the room and went to take my shower.

When I was clean and ready to hit the road, Jace handed me a bagel, we walked outside and in the driveway was a Mercedes "Whats with the car," I ask.

"Oh yeah, the Clave thought it would be a good idea if we had a car. But this car is so awesome! Its the Mercedes _Guardian, _Its bullet proof and every thing. Extra safely you know?"

"Good maybe I won't get killed when you get into a crash then"

"I'm perfectly good driver, Clary." He sighed

"I've never seen you drive anything but that vampire motorcycle," I was now scared and didn't know what to do. A car crash was not the way I planned to go.

"Come on, Clary trust me." I look up into his eyes which was the worst thing to do. I know he wouldn't let any thing happen to me. I nodded. Jace walked to the door to open it for me. I got in and clutched my seat belt for dear life.

When Jace saw me he rolled his eyes and started to drive and took a glance at me, "EYES ON THE FREAKING ROAD!" I screeched. And all the while Jace hadn't even bothered to put on a seat belt.

* * *

_**Its short I know and I should be putting up the next chapter Ssssoooonnnn!**_

_**Please Review!!!**_

Chapter two!


	2. all is lost

Chapter two!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing it belongs to the wonderful Cassandra Clare**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**R&R!! I tried to get this in fast as possible! **_

_"Come on, Clary trust me." I look up into his eyes which was the worst thing to do. I know he wouldn't let any thing happen to me. I nodded. Jace walked to the door to open it for me. I got in and clutched my seat belt for dear life._

_When Jace saw me he rolled his eyes and started to drive and took a glance at me, "EYES ON THE FREAKING ROAD!" I screeched. And all the while Jace hadn't even bothered to put on a seat belt._

_* * * _

About ten minutest we were there. In front of the place I didn't even think

I would go back to.... or hoped not anyways. I sighed and looked at the building in dread. So the fun begins...

I have to admit though Jace was a good driver. I should have had more faith in him. He even surprised me by actually stopping at stop signs! Why did everything have to be so easy for him? Oh, well thats just Jace.

Jace came over to my side and opened the door for me, "thanks" I muttered. He then put his arm around my shoulders and started walking towards the school with hos normal graciousness. Me? Dragging my feet.

"You know, Jace, you can't call anyone Mundane and you can't call Simon Bloodsucker, Rat-boy ,or any other nickname you have for him. You must listen to the teachers do what they tell you here there like the head honcho. No talking about shadowhunting or _anything_ related to it. And Jace?"

"Yes, Clary?"

"Try not to piss anyone off." I looked him in the eye and gave him a look that said I _meant_ it. "Please for meeee?"

When I said that he looked down at me. I got caught in his golden eyes then I realized we had stopped – I was also aware of people giving us curious stares- I could still get lost on his stares and be in a whole new land of _Jace, _and only Jace. He bent down slowly and brushed his lips against mine. That gave an answer to my question, "that he would try" But I knew we were gonna have problems anyways.

After we then continued towards the school. I was nervous, I knew there there was going to be questions. We were now in the building and searched the room for Simon. I hadn't noticed the room get quite. I spot him and give a wave. I felt Jaces arm around me tighten, I look up and he was giving a murderous glare to a boy that was looking at me as if I was dessert. I blush and turn a way.

" Half of the guys in the room are staring at you" Jace whispered in my ear and still giving guys the murderous glare it reminded me of 'if looks could kill.

I rolled my eyes, "none of them took any interest before so.... I don't see why any of them would now. Besides _all_ of the girls in the room are staring at _**you,"**_

"You just didn't notice that they look at you. You didn't notice Simon... And as for the girls theres only one for me." He bent down and kissed my forehead.

We were now at Simon and I slipped my arm around Jaces waist. Simon, he was looking deeply confused. "Hey," I said.

Simon gave me a bemused look. "Hi. WHAT are you doing here?"

"Thanks so much I feel very welcome now. But if you must know," I detached my self from Jace and got on my tippy toes to whisper in his ear. "Official shadowhunter stuff. There seems to be a demon problem here, and, well the Clave sent us to figure it out."

"Lucky you" Simon says.

"Oh, just livin' the dream," I muttered

by then every one had gone back to there chit chat but they all wondered why Clary was back any who was the good-looking guy with her.

"HEY CLARY!" yells Erick clear across the room.

Oh joy. It was people like this that I had known I wasn't going miss when I left. "Hey" Jace says to Erick " I know you!" Jace snapped my fingers, "yes, you were reading poetry or what ever that was

!"

"Yeah that was me!" Erick said with a big stupid grin on his face. "What did you think?"

"Oh, it was very... I don't know how to put it.... It sounded as if you had vomited up a dictionary and speaking words at random. Or thats what I told Clary." Jace finished it of f with a smart ass smile, But Erick lost his stupid grin and gave Jace a look very much one he was modeling earlier.

Erick ignoring Jace said "SO Clary what brings you back??"

Before I could answer Jace was pulling me a way,"What are you doing?" I hissed

"Don't want to be late for class,now do we?"

* * *

We were seated in class I was starting to get annoyed. AAAALLLL the girls were in love with him! Which got me angry. I knew it was silly to be sop jealous but I was ,I just was! I stupidly was. By the time class had started three girls had asked foe him phone number but he had recently broke it.- Which was true. HE had thrown it at Alec and he had stepped out of the way to it hit the wall with amazing force ant crumbled into pieces. - The teacher had come into class and made Jace stand up in front of the class and introduce him self.

"Well ,I'm Jace lightwood" then he sat down.

"Why don't you say just a bit more" Ms. White encouraged, "Maybe a thing or to about your family?"

"I live with my adoptive family, the Lightwood's. I have a brother Alec Lightwood and a sister Isabelle Lightwood."

"Oh thats nice. Miss Fray? Miss Fray?" the teacher asked.

"Clary she means you" Simon whispered from behind me.

"Oh! um... yeah?" I was so used to being called Morgenstern.

" Would you like to tell the class where you have been and how you met Mr. Lightwood?"

"Sure. Well I met Jace and his brother ,Alec, and his sister Isabelle at pandemonium and we met up later and started hanging out. I've been home schooled by Jaces mother but she had to go out of town and so she sent me and Jace here." of course that was the clean version of how we met. And what was with this lady asking so many _ freaking questions? _

But the rest of the day was a walking nightmare. Jace managed to get a guy to take a swing at him for what ever reason and six girls came up to me to ask about him! By lunch I was itching to go home. And when I got to the cafeteria there was Jace looking uncomfortable with lots of girls sitting around him.

THAT WAS IT.

I marched over there and took him face in my hands then kissed him a bid sloppy one on the mouth. When I pulled back the girls were glaring at me. But Jace had his eyes wide and they were loving and hungry for more. I didn't even have time to blink be for Jace was being hauled up by the arm by.....Isabelle? Then take him to the corner of the cafeteria.

Isabelle points at at me her face frantic and anxious. When I started to walk over _**I **_ was grabbed by the arm and taken to the other side off the room as far away from Jace and Izzy as possible by Alec. I look back at them and Isabelle is yelling at Jace. I look at Alec in Question but he asks me an off topic question instead. "Did you do something to your hair? Because it looks like you did something to your hair"

"I didn't. **WHAT IS GOING ON**!"

"Ummmm.... how are you liking school?"

"I'm not. Alec, I'm going to give you three seconds to tell me"

"ONE.........."

"You know Clay everything is just so crazy....."

"TWO............"

"Magus wants to put sparkles In my hair should I let him............?"

"THREE"

"I'm feeling self-conscious about my weight what do you think..."

" whats Magnus doing here?" I ask

"What! Where!" Alec says and turns a round and I kick him the ass. Alec tumbles to the ground and run for Jace and Izzy. But now Simon is with them and I get over there in time to here words that could crush me.

"How are we going to tell Clary that her brothers not really dead, and looking for her?!" Isabelle said.

That made me stop cold. What?

_**Its short I know and I should be putting up the next chapter Ssssoooonnnn!**_

_**Please Review!!!**_


	3. So The Devil Returns

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing! All belongs to Cassandra Clare. *sigh* lucky her.**_

_**WHAT IS GOING ON**!"_

_"Ummmm.... how are you liking school?"_

_"I'm not. Alec, I'm going to give you three seconds to tell me"_

_"ONE.........."_

_"You know Clay everything is just so crazy....."_

_"TWO............"_

_"Magus wants to put sparkles In my hair should I let him............?"_

_"THREE"_

_"I'm feeling self-conscious about my weight what do you think..."_

_" whats Magnus doing here?" I ask_

_"What! Where!" Alec says and turns around, and I kick him the ass. Alec tumbles to the ground and I run for Jace and Izzy. But now Simon is with them and I get over there in time to here words that could crush me._

_"How are we going to tell Clary that her brothers not really dead, and looking for her?!" Isabelle said. _

_That made me stop cold. What?_

_* * * _

_**Chapter 3!**_

I started to tremble,one single tear slid down my face. I can't take this. Not now. Things were just getting normal- that is, if you count killing demons normal. But thats all it was killing demons. No crazy father or insane brother. Just _**normal. **_

Isabelle then noticed I was standing there and so did the rest of them. "Well," Simon said in a shaky voice, "I guess we can tell her like that."

I then felt strong hands around my waist, it was Jace. I leaned into him wondering what to do next. "but," I muttered, willing it not to be true, "Jace killed him."

"Clary.... they never did find the body..." Alec said. "We already know he was a great actor...Sebas- Johnathan must have faked his death.- Father like son" he muttered

I took in a sharp breath and tried to sort things out in my head.... my brother isn't dead, Valentine is, hopefully. Last time we tried to fight him we almost died..... hopefully are chances are better this time. "Well he doesn't have the mortal sword, or cup, so thats good,"

"Er, Clary bad news. The reason the Clave found out about this is because he broke in, some how unnoticed and sole the cup. But he left a note, it said that were not going to get rid of him that easily.... then I found one at are manor that said he was coming after you, I got out as quickly as I could to help you. But after I got into a portal he somehow shut it down," Isabelle put here hand to her head as if it was going to explode "I'm so sorry Clary."

Oh great! Well then, so the adventure starts again.....then thats when it hit me.

Son of a monkeys uncle!

Sebastian was there at the school....

The demonic crap was coming from him...

I was about to burst out in tears but I held it in, I would not give him the satisfaction of letting him see me cry, no doubt he was there, lurking.... watching. Then I was angry.

He killed Max! Because of him so many have died, so many hurt! Thats it. The hurting stopped here and now. No more. _**NO MORE!**_

"Clary," Jace said, " I'm sorry you had to find out like that."

"Well I had to find out sooner or later. What were you gonna do? Kidnap me? Throw a sack over my head?" Every one exchanged looks, as if saying thats a good idea.

"Darn," Isabelle sighed, "I forgot my kidnapping bag. I got to remember that next time." I looked at her in horror, "Just kidding," she said very quickly

The others hadn't figured out, I realized. Good they don't have to get involved. I would stop this all by myself, the others had already gotten hurt enough. "Lets just go home, I don't think he would attack in broad daylight." I wanted them out of here.

"Good idea," they all said in unison.

"Oh! I left my stele in my locker!" even though I hadn't

"I'll go with you," Jace said

"No, no its okay, I go by myself, I'm a big girl."

"Be quick I'll be in the car."

I ran to my locker, quickly got a paper and pen. The scribbled down ' _meet me at pandemonium __to night twelve o'clock no need to rush things. I know what you want, you want the family ring as well as my death to revenge Valentines, well the angel killed him, not me. I have it, you don't, this ring is now mine. Like you big brother, I don't go down with out a fight._

_Your little sister._

I knew he would go to my locker and look for things, but the ring he wasn't going to get. It was mine and some how you grow attached to the ring.

I touched it and knew what ever happens hes not getting this ring ,or me in the ground.

I slipped the note inside my locker, then ran for the car.

* * *

Every one was at the Lightwood's now. My mother was, Luke ,Simon just went home. I was in one of the guest bedrooms drawing but not paying attention to what. Isabelle had offered to share her room but told her I needed space.

A knock came at the door, " come in," I quickly glanced down at what it was that I had drawn, and grasp turned the page in horror.

It was of me and Sebastian fighting but that came as no surprises, what did was Jace was dead on the floor at are feet. That was all I saw before I had turned the page.

Jace then came in the room. "hey"

"Hi" Please don't let him find out and come fight. I can't take seeing him dead, Again.

Jace came and sat on the bed with me put an arm around me and I cozied up to him and rested my head on his chest, I could here his beating heart, that alone could make all the stress in the world go away.

"I'm not going to let any thing happen to you" he whispered in my hair, " Ever. I swear by the angel"

"Jace, don't swear. No one knows whats gonna happen. But no matter what, don't put your self at risk for me. Ever." I looked up at him and saw with a shock, that he _looked _worried not that Jace was never worried he just never shows it.

"I can't promise you that." I wanted him to come with me. I didn't want to face Sebastian alone, but I didn't want to lose Jace. I looked down at my hands away from my face. This was one of those times when Jace didn't put up a wall to every one, and mask him self by being sarcastic. "hey," he lifted my chin with a finger and brought my lips to his and every gently kissed me and held me as if I wasn't going to last, and was very breakable.

We stayed like that for a while, just held each other.

* * *

I left the Institute at eleven. Before I went to go meet Sebastian I had to do a couple of things.

I ran to the vampire hotel and through a rock at one of the windows. "Well hello there," came a purring voice behind me. I turned around and was then face to face with Raphael. "Oh, its just you"

"Nice to see you to, today know one seems happy to see me. But Raphael I need a favor. Would you put a ruin like the one we did when we were at war with Valentine on you?"

"Why? This is because of that insane brother of yours, isn't it? Your friends would not be very happy with me if I just let you go fight him. But sure I'll do it."

When that was over I went to a warlock and a werewolf I got the ruin from each of them and hurried on my way. I knew it was more than dangerous to have a ruin like that and three of them on me so I hoped for the best. I didn't even know if it would work.

Now I had the strength of a werewolf the speed of a vampire and magic of an warlock. I was ready to fight. And hopefully I would win. I entered Pandemonium and there he was sitting at the booth was my long lost evil brother. I took a deep breath and started over to him.

"Bother" I said with a tap on his shoulder.

_**Thank you for reading! Please review! Please tell me what you think! I'll try to get the next chapter up soon!**_


	4. Dead end

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!!........... you already know that...... rub it in will you....**_..AL L BELONGS TO CASSANDRA CLARE!

* * *

_Now I had the strength of a werewolf the speed of a vampire and magic of an warlock. I was ready to fight. And hopefully I would win. I entered Pandemonium and there he was sitting at the booth was my long lost evil brother. I took a deep breath and started over to him. _

_"Brother" I said with a tap on his shoulder._

_* * * _

"Well well well, look who showed up. To be honest I didn't think you were going to, shall we go some where more private?" Then he gave me one hell of a scary smile, I didn't flinch.

"What ever you say," I would not give him the pleasure of seeing me be scared, and letting him see the knowing look on my face that said I knew I was going to die by his hand. Then I did something that surprised me... I looked up ans gave him a nice calm smile.

Jonathan had a confused look on his face. His forehead wrinkled his eyebrows came together, and his eyes became an almond shape instead of wide rounds. but as soon as it had appeared it disappeared. I still had the satisfaction in seeing it. He then took my hand, his was unusually cold as if he had stuck it in ice, I repressed a shiver.

As we made are way to the exit a hand snapped out and grabbed my waist. _Crap._ It was then I thought I had not escaped The Lightwood's unnoticed.....maybe someone had heard me gathering weapons..... then I turn to face the person and, Erick? What the hell is doing touching me? I pulled away from him, the place I ended up wasn't much better. Into Johnathan's arms. I tried not to jump out of them, any sane person would, but I have been questioning my sanity lately, coming here alone was one sign I had lost it.

"Hello, Erick." then I quickly tried to move but his hand caught mine.

"So wheres prince charming? You know my girlfriend broke up with me because she thought she had a chance with him?" Erick face was red with rage.

"I'm sure thats not the _only_ reason why," Jonathan said sarcastically. "What would any girl see in you? Your certainly not attractive, you have anger issues, and you can't make up a good poetry piece to save you life. So I'm sure thats not the _only_ reason." then he gave a charming smile. But my insides ran cold.

How could he have known about the poetry?

"Shut up, dumbass!" Erick shouted.

"I'm going to pretend like I didn't hear that. Lets go, Clary." He then practically picked me up and dragged me out the door.

I was just glad he didn't kill Erick. As if reading the words in my head he said, "I didn't want to kill him in front of all the mundanes, I will do that later. I'm not stupid you know." And that I knew.

He lead me to his car. A 2008 orange _dodge charger_ with two black stripes running through it. It was a very pretty car if I had My sketch book and It was some other time I might had jotted down its prettiness. Maybe just because it was orange..... And I had a weakness for anything orange, then I felt a pang as I remembered my orange walls of my room before all this _stuff_ happened. I sighed Sometimes I still wish I could escape to the old Orange walls of normal life, Times this for example.

He opened the door like the gentleman that hes not, and with unnatural speed rushed to the front seat. And we sped off into the night.

* * *

We stop at a part of the city that wasn't familiar to me.... It was very run down and a place that sends warning off into your head that says, 'go back, go back,' I told the voice to shut up.

I took a breath to calm my nerves, I knew that I had a very high chance of dying, I've seen what he can do.... I could only hope that the ruins would work, and that if I do die he will leave it at that and not bother any one.... that was wishful thinking.

"Get out," his voice was no longer calm, but cold- blooded. I got out of the car in time to see him jump _over_ the car. He can jump like Jace, that I did not know, but then I'm really not surprised.

Jonathan grab a hold of my upper arm and took me into a alley with a dead end. "first is first give me my ring."

"You never did have the ring did you?" I asked. Because Jace had given it to me and he had always had it.

Jonathan did not reply to that, "give me it," he hissed

"Valentine gave it to Jace.... Then he must of loved Jace more as a son. You were just a killing machine to him. He told me that when you were just a baby that he knew you would be to savaged so he started over with Jace, but Jace was to soft for him, and he loved Jace for that , or as close to love as Valentine can get to loving anything. When he found out you were dead he was only stunned, maybe a little sad, but not much at all. But when he killed Jace he crumpled to the ground in sorrow, held him in his arm going on about ' My son... My boy... He loved Jace better, you knew it to, you just couldn't handle it, now could you O brother of mine?"

"You little _bitch,"_ he spat the word. "For that, your death will be slow and painful, you are going to wish you were burning in the fire pits of hell all the while, because that would be bliss for you."

"Yeah.... we'll see about that," I manged to keep my fear from flooding into my voice. I swiftly took out a dagger and aimed it at him.... I got a laugh in response.

He lunged at me, missing as I stepped out of the way. He wearing a mask of shock wondering how I could have possibly stepped out of the way so quickly.

It worked! The runes work! I gave him a dangerous smile and lickety-split was by his side Jonathan's eyes grew wide as I shoved him against the wall.

"What the-" but was cut off when He saw that I was trying to put a ruin on him and shoved me away.

He then got out a sword that I didn't know was there and thrust it at my throat and as I backed away, I hit one of the alleys walls. Dead end. Literally.

"Any last words?"he asked just like the freaking villain he is.

"Yes, I have a question for you."

"What would that be, my dear?"

"Why did you try so hard to kill the downworlders?"

"Because their an abomination," he answered simply.

"And what makes them an ''abomination"?

"They are not natural and not meant for this world, their blood proves it."

"You mean the demon blood?"

"Well, of course thats what I mean, your kinda slow, you know that?"

I play a smile on my lips, yeah... I'm the slow one, I'm the one that just called myself an abomination. I watched as the realization came upon his face. "I. Am. Not. A. Downworlder." he hissed his voice full of hatred.

"No? Your right downworlders can control them selfs, and even fought with us side by side. Some are truly good. You on the other hand, can _not_ control your self, and are truly _evil_. They just have regular demon blood you have _greater_ _demon_ blood. So you are the abomination- you even agree with me- not them, just thought I'd clear that up with you."

The look on his face could have made me drop dead, if not the sword he held in his hand. But for some reason when he swung the blade at me it stopped it took me a second to realize what happened.... the magic...I had stopped the sword with the magic I had gotten from the warlock.

Like a bat out of hell I moved so I was no longer cornered with the wall and was in hand to hand combat with Jonathan.

His fist nearly got my eye but I moved my head in time I kicked him in the shin and went for his face, but a hand held my made fist. Jonathan twisted my arm and made me get down in one knee as he did it, against all my efforts I cried out in pain as I heard a snap. A snap that was my bone breaking. Tears spilled out of my eyes.

Then I was angry. After this he would go and hunt my family down and kill each one of them. He had already inflicted enough pain on the Lightwood's by killing max and enough on my mom for her first born being a monster and causing her the pain of letting go because she could not poss ably love her child right.

"Not this time" I whispered as Jonathan laughed and evil laugh. He was done hurting people both physically and mentally, I had a enough.

I put my other hand into a fist and made it hold me up as I lifted my body a bit to have my leg to lift up, it caused more pain but I held my cries in, and kicked him -very hard- in the spot where guys should not be kicked.

He did not cry out, but had a sharp intake of breath and let go of my arm. I quickly got my stele and drew an _Iratze _ I hissed at the sharp kiss it brought but my pain flooded away. My arm was sore but it was bearable. I turned just in time to see Jonathan come at me. I jumped out of the way and he went flying into one of the walls. I had to be careful now, I could feel the runes vanishing. With the strength I had gotten from the werewolf's I picked him up and forced his head against the wall. I took out one of the blades in my belt and held it to is throat.

I had done it! I can beat him! With just _one_ flick of my wrist I can end this.

Then I realized I couldn't.

No matter all the evil things he has done to inflict pain on others, I can't kill a living being. Sure I can kill demons and all that but this was a human...Even if it was a stretch from what the definition is, he was a living breathing person.

_CRAP!_ I pulled away from him and dropped my weapon, took several steps away and just looked at my shoes, they were plain and simple, black combat boots.

"Aw! Little Clary doesn't have enough strength to kill me, thats to bad.... for you." he pushed me with enough force to one of the walls that it could have cracked my skull and put a blade against my racing heart. "I'll say this again, and I have a feeling this will be. Any last words?

"Yeah just three.... _**Go To HELL!,"**_ and with that Jonathan Morgenstern plunged the blade into Clarissa Morgenstern, his little sisters, heart.

I saw a light flash towards her then flash backs. The night that Clary and Jace were in the Seelie court. Her and Jaces' first kiss. Watching her mother paint. Hanging out with Simon. Moms and Luke's wedding. Laughing and having fun with Isabelle, Alec, Magnus, and the rest of the Lightwood's. Luke and how he used to push her on the swings when she was little..... And orange walls.... They were my life joys. The memories faded as feathery wings rapped around me and hugged me close.

All went dark.

"Hail and Fair well," some one said into the dark cold night.

_**Thats not it! Wait! Do put this story on alerts because I WILL be writing more!!!! next will be in Jaces POV!!!**_

_**review PLEASE! Tell ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!!!!**_


	5. Happily never after

Disclaimer: I do not own anything....belongs to Cassandra Clare......

_**HAPPILY NEVER AFTER.**_

_I saw a light flash towards me, then flash backs. The night that Clary and Jace were in the Seelie court. Her and Jaces' first kiss. Watching her mother paint. Hanging out with Simon. Moms and Luke's wedding. Laughing and having fun with Isabelle, Alec, Magnus, and the rest of the Lightwood's. Luke and how he used to push her on the swings when she was little..... And orange walls.... They were my life joys. The memories faded as feathery wings rapped around me and hugged me close._

_All went dark._

_"Hail and Fair well," some one said into the dark cold night._

_* * * _

JPOV

"Jace!" Someone screamed. Isabelle.

"What?" I said groggily I went to sleep after I left Clary's room, I was going to need it to go after Jonathan tomorrow. Of course I would tell any one that, they just go mad.

Then the door swung open and banged against the wall, there stood Isabelle. "Jeez Isabelle don't blame the door for your problem, Let me guess what it is this time. Simon won't got out with you tonight so you feel the need to talk about it? Well I'm not in the mood. But-"

"Would you shut up!" She screamed.

"Okay shutting up."

"For once," she muttered. "Okay so Simon called-

"So this is about the bloodsucker!"

But Izzy went on as if I hadn't said anything, "and he said, Erick saw Clary at pandemonium tonight with a guy that wasn't you and he has blond hair and Black eyes."

"Jonathan," I said in horror then was up out of bed grabbing my weapons. "Isabelle go get ready _now_ tell Alec, Luke, and everyone else to get ready." Isabelle just stood there. "_Now Isabelle!!"_ She left the room in a sprint and I got dressed in my gear.

Please Let Clary be okay, If he put one finger on her I'll kill him, a slow painful death. With a pang I remembered thinking she was dead at Lake Lyn. I shook off the memory. She could not be dead she just could not. Not my Clary, If she was I would go through heaven and Hell to get her back, I vowed.

I was all ready and flying out the door. I heard every one else rummaging to get ready But I was not going to wait. I ran to Clary's room and grabbed her Sketch book, Then jumped from her window and started running down the street.

* * *

CPOV

I have wings! I was amazed. I could fly! But besides all of these things I wanted to go back to the earth. I longed to. To be held by hands, mostly Jaces. I sighed and returned to _Raziel. "Y_ou have to let me live again!" I pleaded.

"Child, you have lived your life down there and now you begin your life here for eternity. Trust me, it won't be long at all before you love ones come to join us. You can only escape death so many times before it wins."

"Clary?" A young Voice came out. A boy came into view.

"Max!" I ran-flew- to him and we embraced. "Your family misses you so much! Isabelle won't go anywhere with out the action figure you used to carry around."

"I miss them to, but I know that someday they will come and join me. When I died it wasn't the end, only the beginning." His eyes spoke the truth in what he was saying. I got his point but I needed to be down there and help my family. It shouldn't be long until they figure out what happened, and go after Jonathan.

"But Raziel they will go after my brother, and Jonathan is so strong! He will kill them! Please let me bring justice to the earth. Jonathan is worst than my father! He will repeat it all over again to make the world his and his only. Jonathan does not serve God he serves his own self!"

"But will you be strong enough this time, to kill him?"

"Yes!"

"Then I will Grant you to go down there , kill him, and return."

"Thank you!"

"May I," asked Max, "go to?"

"This is not your battle" Raziel said.

"But it is."

** *

JPOV

"Magnus! Open the damn door!" Jace shouted. I Then was done with banging on it and got out my stele. I put a rune on it and the door opened . I ran inside, up to his bedroom, there he was sleeping like a baby and- what was on his face?

"Magnus!!!" I shouted the walked over to the bed and picked him up by the arm and hauled him down stairs.

"What are you doing? I need my beauty sleep! I'll get bags under my eyes! It ruins my special mask! It took me two hundred years to get it perfect!"

"If sleep gave you beauty then by your eight hundred years you should be the most beautiful person ever.... It just doesn't look like its working out for you... look I need help. I need you to do a tracking spell for me."

"I don't do anything for free, and I taught you how to how to."

"Yes, I know, but I can't think clearly Clary kinda went after Jonathan, and now I need to find her." Magnus looked at me in shock then got to work I gave him the sketch book and within a minute he was done.

"Here. But Jace... did you ever think that Clary went off by her self because she didn't want her love ones getting hurt?" He looked at me and raise an eyebrow

"Yes, and I don't give a damn, I'm finding her," with that I left.

* * *

IPOV

"Where the hell did he go?" I asked. Jace was no where to be found and we needed to leave.

"Knowing Jace he left the minute you told him," Alec said with a shrug. "Lets go!" he shouted to the others. We all agreed, Then jumping into Luke's car, we left.

This was my chance to avenge Max's death, and I would. I was done with this asshole hurting the people I loved, this was it. He was going to die by my hand _tonight_.

We had already tracked down Clary and from what I knew the place shes in is run by Downworlders... the bad ones that is. When Luke stopped the car we heard a cry.

* * *

CPOV

"How is it your battle?" Raziel gave Max a look that would have had me cowering in a corner.

"Because Jonathan killed me and he has hurt my family." Max said simply. I wish Raziel would just agree with him so we could go.

"You want to out of rage, not for harmony."

"Yes, I want to do it for harmony, but theres rage to. I would have rage for anyone that hurt my family, But I could help Clary, and I would like my family to know that I'm okay, and watching over them.

Raziel looked as if he have sympathy for the little shadowhunter boy. "Okay you may go with Clarissa."

Max smiled, that little boy smile that could break your heart, "thank you, Raziel"

"You need to leave now." As if a gravitational pull we were going back to the earth away from the great heavens.

* * *

JPOV

I dropped to my knees as I see Clary on the ground, chest not moving, lifeless. I cry out. It feels as if some one stabbed me in the heart, just as they did Clary. I pull her into my lap, press my face to her shoulder,and sob. Her skin was cold,just as my heart was. "I love you" I muttered over and over again. " I loved you so much." My face was now tear streaked and It felt as if my heart was broken and gone. This was are time, this was the time we could be together and not worry about being brother and sister. Are time was over. I turn her over and give her one last kiss on the lips.

"Weak!" someone spat. I turned around to see the one the only Jonathan Morgenstern.

"You killed her..." I choked out.

"Yes I did. And with great pleasure. But I have to say she almost had me, but like you she was to weak to actually kill me."

"I did kill you,"I said through clenched teeth, red with anger.

"No... you just think you did. You missed by a millimeter or so, it took me some time to recover, then plot my revenge. I wasn't going to Kill Clary. I was just using her to get to you, but the girl has- had- a big mouth, and I got angry."

"Thats not hard to do now is it?" I pulled a long sword out and quickly named it. My sadness was gone and I was ready to fight. "I loved Clary, and you killed her, so now I'm gonna kill you.

"Jace don't you ever listen to anyone besides yourself? To love is to destroy."

"No, love makes you strong. You are the weak one."

"Ha! You wish!" But he was right, I did.

"Jace!"Shouted several voices in unison. I knew it was the Lightwoods and Jocelyn and Luke. They all at once started to rush over to me but all stopped.

"Clary...."

"hey mum!" Jonathan said. Jocelyn turned her face to her first born and tears spilled out.

"You did this!" Jocelyn shouted, "Your father made you such a monster that you would kill your own sister?!"

"Yes, yes he did. Father made me such a monster I'm about to kill my mother to." We all stared at him in alarm.

A bright light came, stunningly beautiful, but not as much as the person it was shining out of. "I really don't think so." It was Clary. But that was impossible.

* * *

CPOV

They all looked at me in dismay of what I had become. I've seen an angel from a humans point of view. The site to behold a great beauty, but a terrible one to. Me and Max grabbed hands and looked at Jonathan with a frighting smile.

"You have been naughty, brother." I declared. " Oh, so naughty."

Then he did something that shock us all. He got down on his hand and knees, "Please, please, take my forgiveness on what I have done I take it all back."

Me and Max laughed, "can you take back the life's of the people you have killed? You killed Max here, and hes not coming back nor I'm I. If I see the situation right you were just about to kill again. You do not serve God. Like I told Raziel, you only serve your own self. And for the life's to have destroyed and the family's you have brought pain to, your life will now be over." with the help of Max I conjured a flaming sword. Me and Max through it at his heart and just like Valentine it tore right through leaving a whole.

Jonathan then starting to crumble and shrink, as of to fold. Like a demon would. "whats happening?" Isabelle asked.

"The demon blood in him is returning to its own dimension. He will die in what one it came from." Max said.

"hmmm. That was easy," Max was now by his family's side, so I went to mine.

"Mom ?"

She looked up at me tear falling from her eyes, "Yes, baby?"

"Always know that I loved you. Stick with Luke and don't forget the blood that runs through your veins. And don't think of this as the end, we will meet again someday, mommy"

"You haven't called me mommy in a long time," she said with a smile.

"No,I haven't," then I turned to look Luke. "Take care of her," I played a smile on my lips, "I'll be watching."

Luke smiled up as me, "Don't worry, I don't think I'm gonna let this one go."

"Good" I looked for Jace I needed to say good bye to him, it would break my heat, but I needed to.

"Jace..." I tapped his shoulder with my wing. He was off in a corner and when he turned around I saw why; he was crying. "Oh! Jace. We'll be together again some day. And will you do me a favor?"

"I'll do anything for you," he whispered so..._numb_.

I flew over to my lifeless body and snatched the Morgenstern necklace. I went back to Jace, "Will you wear it again? Some how this ring can get you attached to it and I want you to have it." He took It from me and put it on.

"Always love you. Always and forever."

"I'll always love you to, but," this was going to hurt. But I had to say it. " You need to move on and find love again." there, I had said it.

"I don't think I'll be able to, Clary."

"Well, when love comes your way again don't hold back. Rush to it." I knew it was time to go and Max Was now waiting for me. I went up to him. "I love you all." Then we started to make are way back but something stopped us.

_**Thanks for reading!!! the next chapter should be up soon!!! please tell me what you think!!!!**_


	6. The bitter sweet glimmer

**Disclaimer: I do not own the mortal Instruments... all belongs to Cassandra Clare.. lucky her.....**

**Authors note: thank you all so much! I love each and every review! You guys are GREAT!! But I swear every time I get a review I get a big silly stupid grin on my face! My sister, when she sees me do that, thinks somethings wrong with me now... well, I've _always_ thought something was wrong with her... Oh well! _enjoy!!!_**

_**authors note: all memory's in italic.....**_

_* * * _

"_Always love you. Always and forever."_

"_I'll always love you to, but," this was going to hurt. But I had to say it. " You need to move on and find love again." There, I had said it._

"_I don't think I'll be able to, Clary."_

"_Well, when love comes your way again don't hold back. Rush to it." I knew it was time to go and Max Was now waiting for me. I went up to him. "I love you all." Then we started to make are way back but something stopped us._

_* * *_

_CPOV_

I looked up to see another angel. It took me a little while to identify him, it was different from the last time I saw him. Last time he had been changed up , only showing us memory's of are parents past, it had been dark, but there he stood before us. "_Ithuriel_?"

"Yes... Clarissa, I thank you for your assistants. Jonathan Morgenstern needed to be stopped. And from freeing me from the Wayland manor . For what you have done, I will give you and Maxwell the option of staying here, to live again."

I was bubbling with happiness nothing could have rained on my parade. To be with my family to be held by Jace's hands again. I felt like just spinning around in joy, "Really?" Was all I could squeak out.

JPOV

I though at the end of this night it would feel like I was dead inside . When Ithuriel said they could _both _stay I was overwhelmed with hopefulness that Clary would actually be back in my arms...

"_Yes, really." _Ithuriel said.

Clary and Max exchanged looks, Max nodded slowly, as if he wasn't sure weather or not to come back. If he didn't, I would march my ass up there and drag him back. But then he became more sure and smiled gracefully. "_Yes ,we would like to come back." _

"_It will be then, you will live again. You will be back in your bodies, all you have to do is think of your fondest memory._" Clary and Max nodded and the three angels touched wings, and their eyes closed.

I looked over at the Lightwoods and the Graymarks. Neither were family, but they were as close to me as any family could ever get. They all looked up at the three angel wondering weather or not such a dream could come true. Maryse had a hand to her mouth and was crying, but they weren't sad tears.

Then, suddenly the three Angels were gone and we were there, in the alley, waiting for a miracle to happen. "where did they go?" someone asked but I was to busy watching Clary's lifeless body, waiting for it to move.

CPOV

Ithuriel said to think of the fondest memory. That was hard because it truly had to be the one you most cherished, or else you just float in darkness. I thought of when Me and Jace held each other at the Accord Hall steps, but that didn't get me any where. I thought back on memory's that I would never want to lose but again, it just kept me in the sames place, floating in the darkness. But the darkness was more like a swift river carrying me along its steady current, up...down....up...down..... as the little waves moved.

I tried to think of the right clip of my life that would _give_ me life. I went over times. times I had help my mom paint, how happy we all were after we had _thought _the Valentine thing was all over. But none of those were the key.

MPOV

All we had to do was think of a really good memory. Easy right? Not quite. I went over and over memory's that we special to me, but no such luck.

A memory flared in my mind. It was of the time Jace had given me the action figure...

"_Whats wrong?" Jace had said. Looking at me as I mope around the kitchen, while he had the biggest meal in the world._

"_I'm bored," I had complained. _

"_Here, play with this," he tossed me one of his blades, but then saw me recoiled and motioned __me to come over to him._

_I walked over and stood there as he dug into he's pocket. What was he gonna do? Give me cash to leave him alone? But that wasn't like Jace, thats more the kind of thing Alec or Isabelle would do. But what came out of his pocket was not cash but a little beaten up action figure. "Here."_

_My face brightened as I took that toy out of his hand. "Really?" I narrowed my eyes at him to make sure he wasn't gonna laugh and take it away from me like Isabelle does._

"_Yeah, why not? I'm a little old to be playing with dolls, besides its a turn off to the girls..." He flipped his hair back "Later, little man." Then walked away, to where ever Jace's go._

_I looked at the action figure in my hands, it wasn't a whole lot, but it was enough. I smile, go to my room where no one could tell me to do this or that and I could just be alone. _

Suddenly I felt different.

IPOV

We stood there waiting for something to happen and nothing did. Great. I stood there in a short dress that only went to my mid thigh, freezing my back side off.

A noise behind, startled us and we all turned as one – except Jace who was still watching Clary's body- I took out my whip and got ready to kick ass. The others had there weapons out to in the same stance I was in, knees slightly bent, feet angled, weapons out in front.

The ground beneath us started to shake and a light so bright that I had to cover my eyes, there for releasing my grip on the whip. I cursed whatever was causing the bright light that even made me crumble to my keens tuck my head into my stomach so I don't go blind. It got brighter and brighter, that I thought maybe the sun some how drifted closer to earth, but it was still night, and carried a chilled breeze with it.

The blazing stopped, when I looked up I saw that most every one was doing the same thing. There was one thing out of place though.

There stood a little boy in a white robe. Looking confused as a warlock with fangs, rubbing his eyes. "Hi?" the little boy said. Suddenly we were all running up to him.

"Max!" there was shouts, and tears. Mom was hugging him so hard that you would have thought that it would kill him. I shook off that thought, and pushed every one a side and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry. I should been a better sister, protected you from Jonathan" I whispered into his hair, crying.

"Its not your fault Izzy." I heard him whisper.

MPOV

They were all hugging me... which was odd they didn't do that before. As I got stuck in every ones embrace I found it hard to breath. I pushed every one away and took a deep breathe. They all laughed and gave me my space, excepted mom and Isabelle.

They all stood there not knowing what to do, but all watched as I walked over to Clary and took the hand Jace wasn't holding. "Whats taking her so long?" he asked in a broken hearted voice.

"It takes time to find the perfect memory," I explained. " But once it comes, so will she."

"What was your memory?" Mom asked.

"I forgot," of course that was a lie. You don't forget things like that. The angels wouldn't let you.

CPOV

As I float along the river of nothingness, I couldn't help but think I was never getting out. Memory after memory got declined as _the one_. I thought over and over, times of my life that was a happy moment. Until I came to one that sent me back to it.

"_Clary?" Jace asked_

"_Yes?"_ _I turned to look at him to find that he was nervous. "Whats up with you?" I laughed, because he actually twitched. _

"_Nothing, come here," he pulled my hand and I followed him up to the greenhouse like part of the house. It was almost midnight so I knew what was coming. Jace pulled me into his chest and kissed my head. "Alone at last." Which was true because every time we thought we were alone Izzy came barging in on us or Alec, or anyone that had happened to be in the house at the time. _

_But because almost all the Lightwood's had allergy's to the plants, this was the one place that we could be alone. I smiled up at Jace, and he leaned down to give me a kiss, but I turned my head at the last moment, so he ended up kissing my cheek. _

"_Well thats not very fair" he said. But I was to focused on the flowers that were coming to life right before my eyes. They never stopped surprising me._

"_There so beautiful," I gave a sigh._

"_Yeah, you are." _

"_Well aren't you the smooth-" I looked over at him to see a ring in his hand. "Whats ...that?" I pointed to the ring._

"_Clary I love you so much, you know that." he started talking all fast. "This is a promise ring, I know if I asked you to marry me now, your mom would come and kick my ass... so this is a promise that some day I will marry you. I already know I can't live with out you, I've tried. I can't get you out of my head, nor will I ever be able to. No matter what it seems that I can't stop walking to you. Like I said before. 'I love you, and I will love you until I die, and if there an life after that, I'll love you then.' So will you take this promise ring?" he finished it with a little laugh, a little nervous laugh._

_I stood there for a moment in total shock. Then when I could move again I took him in my arms as a yes. "I love you, Jace." I mumbled into his chest._

"_I love you, too. Always and forever."_

"_Forever?" I asked, "Forevers a really long time."_

"_Yeah, it is."_

"_I don't know.. I might just get sick of you by then," I said with my voice heavily fulled with sarcasm. As I was about to say more he caught he caught my face in his hand a gave me a long gentle kiss._

I no longer felt the steady rhythm of the skimpy waves.

JPOV

I felt... numb... I didn't know it would destroy me this much. Well, I knew, I had just hoped that I would never have to experience it. I clutched Clary's hand so hard she might have flinched away if she were alive. Shes not dead, She gonna come back, I told my self over and over. I looked up at Max.

He looked no different from the last time I had seen him and he looked... normal... not that he didn't before, but things like what he went through would have traumatized any other kid. Max abruptly looked up at me. "She's coming closer, she found her memory." He said it calmly but his eyes were filled with excitement. "You guys might want to step back, and cover your eyes, it's gonna get _bight_." Everyone else did as he said, but I stood there, holding her hand.

MPOV

It was a wonder to watch Clary come back. Every one else- besides Jace,- had to turn away, but I looked at it with a naked eye, it didn't give me a bother. But I don't think her light was as bright as mine was. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that my bodied was burn, I flinched at the thought. But as the rainbow of light lessened it became smaller and smaller until it was just like a aura around the girl. It made her truly look like the angel she was. There were no more bight glimmers, Clary just sat there, dumbfounded look on her face.

CPOV

That was it? No pain? What happen to 'no pain, no gain?' Even with out the pain I had gained a lot out of everything that just when on. I found out what it was like to think I wasn't going to see my family again, or 'loved ones,' I guess you could say. They all aren't exactly my family, the Lightwood's, But they were at the same time.

I opened my eyes slowly to see a face that I could never ever forget, not in a million years, not for a million dollars, the face that send electric shocks from head to toe... Jace Lightwood. "Happy to see me?" I asked him.

"Maybe a little..." He gave me a short smile then through his arms around me. As well did every one else.

"So...what do we do now? Isabelle asked. It was a good question. After every thing that just when on do you just pack up and go home?

The answer: Yes.

"Well if you don't mind," I said my voice more nervous than I thought it was gonna be. "_I'd_ like to get out of here..." I scrunched my face as if I smelled something bad -which I did, the placed sunk with a demon smell, all thanks to Jonathan.- "Brings up bad memory's."

The pile of people that were suffocating me with the the bear hugs let go and my mom put her arms around me one last time before letting go.

Max stood there while Izzy held him, crying. When she let go he patted her shoulder awkwardly, any guy was uncomfortable around girls crying, even the little ones.

Then a thought came to me. Max is just to grown up. For what hes been through he not a little kid any more, but a little adult . I looked at the little boy with so much knowledge in his eyes. I went to him and took his hand, and squeezed. I was going to do something to make him like a little boy again, I vowed that to myself.

But right at this moment I just wanted to go home. We all shuffled into the car- well scene it was a truck most of us sat in the trunk.- then Izzy gave a sly glance at max. "Now that robe your wearing... Is that like a permanent thing?" When Max shook his head Isabelle sighed in relief, we all laughed, and relaxed, just a bit.

**_I'M NOT DONE WITH THIS STORY YET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_Thank you For reading! PLEASE review! Tell me what you think!!!! **

**okay this is kinda funny but it came to my mind when I wrote this paragraph**_** '**__I opened my eyes slowly to see a face that I could never ever forget, not in a million years, not for a million dollars, the face that send electric shocks from head to toe... Jace Lightwood. "Happy to see me?" I asked him.' _**I almost put Raphael instead of Jace! I thought that would have been a little mix up but I discied against it. **


	7. Realizations and Threats

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.... although I would not mind owning Jace....**_

_**okay so I told myself that this would be the last chapter then I realized it couldn't! The story is not yet ready to be finished. You might need to go back and read the first half of chapter three. Even I forgot about it! * head shakes * shame on me.....**_

_*** * * **_

_Then a thought to me. Max is just to grown up. For what hes been through he not a little kid any more, but a little adult . I looked at the little boy with so much knowledge in his eyes. I went to him and took his hand, and squeezed. I was going to do something to make him like a little boy again, I vowed that to myself. _

_But right at this moment I just wanted to go home. We all shuffled into the car- well scene it was a truck most of us sat in the trunk.- then Izzy gave a sly glance at max. "Now that robe your wearing... Is that like a permanent thing?" When Max shook his head Isabelle sighed in relief, we all laughed, and relaxed, just a bit._

_* * * _

We all settled back at the Lightwood's... no one would let me out of their sight, which annoyed the heck out of me. What else would I go do tonight? Another attempt to get myself and my friends killed? No, I think that would be better suited for tomorrow, I thought sarcastically.

But for max it was worse. Maryse kept holding him in a death grip, as if he were going to disappear . Isabelle was no better and was continuously asking if he felt okay and if he was hungry. I gave Max a sympathetic look, he just nodded back with wide eyes in return.

Jace gave me back my family ring. Isabelle gave Max his action figure . Everything was normal from there. Or so we had hoped.

When we all went back to bed it was nearing day break, but only a little. You could just faintly make out the color in the sky, a lighter , the stars a bit easier to see.

I think about all are fates and how Raziel had said _'You can only escape death so many times before it wins.' _I had again escaped its evil clutches, but only nearly. If I had not come back tonight what would it be like for my family? Would Jace really have moved on? Gotten over my death and begin to love someone else?

I shivered and pulled my blanket tighter around my body, and snuggled closer to Jace's chest. -we were sleeping on the floor in Isabelle's room, while she, Max and Alec took the bed.- he rapped his muscular arms tight around me pulling me closer then I already was. I could feel every line of his body on mine, I sighed. This was how it was supposed to be. Me and Jace's Arms. Forever.

JPOV

Now that she was tight in my arms I couldn't help but feel scene of rightness she was mine and I was hers, and it would always be like that. She belonged in my arms. Forever.

MPOV

I'm hungry.

Isabelle asked me if I had wanted anything to eat, and what ever I wanted she would make it for me. It was then I thought Isabelle might not be so happy to have me back.

Her cooking was deadly.

Everyone was treating me differently. I knew how much they had missed me. I saw them from above, everything for my family had changed after my death... I just didn't think it would be like this when I was with them again. I thought everything would go back to normal... I thought wrong.

Things were the farthest from normal as they had ever been. I could feel it deep inside me that to night was not behind us. That tragedy would would soon strike again, and that Jonathan Morgenstern left a walloping mess, that would strike every one in the heart, and make us question all;

Who we trust, which side we take, and who we really love. All will be brought down once again. Walls will collapse, sparks will fly, and death will fill the air.

But for now sleep had its claws in me and my eye lids seemed a thousand pounds, darkness pulled over me.

CPOV

I lay there in Jace's arms when I remember the page in my notebook. The one with Jace dead and me and Jonathan fighting.

I needed my sketchpad,_now._ Because it was like a diary to me I needed to take that page out and_ burn_ it. I can't explain why but I just need that Page out. I told myself to wait until morning, but I couldn't help it. It was just an urge. I tried to fight it off, I became so stiff not to move that I woke Jace up.

"What is it?" he purred.

"I'm going to my room to get my sketch notebook." Then I felt him go stiff.

"No your not." He had a nervousness note in his voice, as well as forceful.

When I tried to go to my room to get my sketch notebook, Jace wouldn't even let me go that far out of his sight, And then when I told him, exasperatingly, to come with me he said he was to tired. Jace was to tired to walk a couple feet?

Highly doubt it. So I wanted to get to the bottom of this. "Jace?" I asked

"Yes?"

"Where is my sketch book? You did something to it, didn't you!" I accused him quietly.

"What makes you think that I took it!?" He said with a to innocent look on his face.

"hmm... I don't know probably that you are one of the worse lairs I know!"

"I'm a good lair if I wanna be." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Woulds you just _shut up?! _We can find the damn book tomorrow!" Isabelle grumbled obviously awaken from her hibernation.

"Yes, listen to Isabelle, Clary." Jace whispered in an amazing fake yawn. Then Closed his eyes, in fake sleep.

I then got as close as I could to him and whispered," if you don't freaking tell my where it is, you will wake up tomorrow with bight pink hair. Sparkles include."

"Oh, you wouldn't dare." he shot back.

"Jace, I swear by angel if you don't get your ass up and tell me where my sketch book is, I _will_ turn you pretty, lustrous, golden hair into a pink fur ball." I said matter- of – fact.

Even in the dark I saw his eyes narrow at me, in anger. "You can have you book tomorrow." he said as calmly as he could.

"Why can't I have it _now_?" I said not backing down.

"'Cause, _maybe _I don't," his voice became so quiet that I had to strain to hear. "have it." he finished pathetically.

"If you don't have it...who does?" I said through my teeth.

"A very trusted... friend?" he said it more of a question than an answer.

"What friend?" I was so not going to back down. It was easier in the dark because he couldn't hypnotize me with his golden eyes.

"Just a friend. That you happen to know, and trust...I think"

"Stop playing games, or else," I took my hand and shook his hair. "_pink fur ball_."

"okay, okay, jeez." he took my hand and lead me out of Isabelle's room. But before he closed the door he said very loudly, "we'll be back in a moment, just in case you were dying to know that."

"What were dying to know is why the you cant just _SHUT UP!"_ Jace laughed at Isabelle's out burst and slammedthe door.

"That wasn't very nice," I commented.

"Threating to die my hair bright pink isn't either," he mumbled.

"True. now spill, what did you do with my sketchpad?"

"Well when I came to 'rescue you' I took your drawing book to Magnus and left it there. See? No big deal. We can get it tomorrow."

"I want it now." I just wanted it so I could rip the page of me and Jonathan fighting, and Jace dead at are feet. Then I noted with some surprise that the exacted opposite happened. I...died... and I lay there...dead... at their feet as_ they_ fought.

Jace rolled his eyes. "Clary, tonight you... well never mind that. But just chill out for now. We can go get it in the morning if you want. Just not right know. Please Clary." Then he looked at me and I could see bags under his eyes.

Jace never said 'please'. "If you don't want to go. Then don't. I'll just make a portal and it will leave me right at his house, then I'll take one back."

Jace looked ready to shake me. "I will tie you up and throw you in a closet if you even think of taking a step out of here with out me." he hissed.

* * *

I won. Jace ended up giving in after some more arguing. We aren't using the portal because we still weren't sure about how to close it. We were going to take Luke's car but didn't because he had them in his pockets and the Clave had already taken back the car they had temporarily given us.

We were walking when I hear Jace curse. I looked over at him. "What?"

"I'm freezing my ass off." I just shrugged. I had told him to take a jacket but Jace said he wasn't gonna get cold. Just look at him now.

"Get over it." But I pulled him against me and rapped my arms around him as we walked.

We arrived at Magnus place 30 minutes later. It was edging three o'clock in the morning. In an hour and 30 minutes the sun would start to come up.

We didn't bother knocking we just entered. When we go there we walked into hell. Literally.

The place was on fire and _everything_ was broken and thrown into little pieces. There were demons all over. The little ones, not the big ones.

Jace shoved me behind him and snarled at me to get out a blade. I did, but the big problem was, neither of us had runes on us. I had some left over but not much. Jace was already springing into action, and was stabbing anything with in eye distance. so I copied him. I had my blade out and started to fight but out of all the small little demons, the big one came after me.

_Well,_ it snarled at me, _if it isn't the little angel herself. I _will_ have the pleasure of breaking your bones to night. Then your little boy toy over there. Little shadowhunter my people have been waiting to kill you. Your blood line has gotten the mortal sword many times. I will enjoy the savoring smell of your blood and hearing your bones crunch in my teeth. _

I lifted up my blade and swung it at him. I got him but not enough to kill it. But all I could think about was what the crap did it mean that my blood line has gotten the mortal sword many times? Only once with Valentine... or did Isabelle and Alec hear wrong and he got the sword and not the cup. And if he did then they should be free to go.

_Shoot!_ Some one must be working with him. The demon took a wing at me and nearly got my cheek. but Jace came up behind it had stabbed it in the chest. It started to shrink and fold, returning back to its own dimension . I breathed a sigh of relief , just to be quickly sucked in as I saw all the little demons running across the floor.

They were gross looking things, but I had seen worse. Some had horns and were only about up to my knees, and were about three feet long. Not very big at all. I doge some more little ugly demons.

Then somehow there were no more. "Did you get them all?" I asked confused because just a minute ago there were dozens.

Jace shrugged, "must have."

"No you didn't." I turned behind me where the voice came from. " Relax it's just me." Magnus said. "Could you tell me why demons were crawling in my apartment? And why things are burning?" He was shooting a water spell at his burning furniture.

I looked at him in shock, he had no make up on and his rainbow hair was almost black as night. "I know," Magnus threw up his arms, "I look horrible." Then went back to his water spells.

"Are you okay ,Clary?" Jace asked.

"Yea, you?" I walked up to him and took his stele.

"I'm fine. What are you doing?"

" I'm just putting runes on"

"No really," he said in a sarcastic voice. "I meant why."

" Well there are going to be more demons. Who ever sent them they were working for Jonathan. And that big brother of mine did not steal the cup, he stole the mortal sword." I said it with out any emotion, then after a moment I said, "Or both." Jace gave me a look of shock.

"How do you know how do you know he took the sword? Isabelle only told us that he took the mortal cup..." he trailed off.

"Because that demon was not only big, but had a big mouth as well. He said, 'Your blood line has gotten the mortal sword many times.' The only person from my line that had taken the sword is Valentine, that I know of it least. The way that the demons were moving seemed to be to controlled it was like they were trying to hurt us, but not kill us. From the demons I faced, they_ always_ want to kill..."

"That," Magnus said, "actually makes scene."

"But who would be working with Jonathan." I asked.

"Someone with a lot of faith that was gonna get what he wanted, someone mad at the Clave, or some one who really hate us, or all three."

"Well gee Jace that really narrows are options now doesn't it?" I gave him a look.

"Just trying to be helpful, my dear." Then he blue me a kiss. I rolled my eyes.

" I'm hurt," Jace said with a hand at his heart.

"Good," I mumbled then got back to the business. "Why would they come to Magnus place?" I asked Jace.

"Well," Magnus said, "feel free to talk about me as if I'm not right in front of you! But I think it may had to do something with if they kidnapped me that you would come to my rescue and that they could then capture you."

" But why would we want to rescue you?" Jace asked.

Magnus gave him a glare and then said , "I wasn't being serious. But they did take the sketchpad of hers."

I pondered that for a moment. "Why would they do that? Its not like theres some secret rune that would destroy the world, or any thing like that. Besides I give all my runes that I create, I told the Clave." I shrugged.

"But before you came there where a lot of bigger demons and I was looking through the sketch book, they did every thing to get it from me."

"What I don't understand," Jace said, looking angry. "Is who would help Jonathan? Unless his pain was foolproof, which no plain is, why would they?"

" I think we all better take a trip to the City Of Glass." I said with a sigh.

"Why?" Jace asked

"Well, because Who ever helped Jonathan is there." I said

"how," Magnus asked, "do you know that?"

"Jonathan thought himself as a god. He thought that Glass City was a place for shadowhunters and thinks that he was the best thing that has ever happen to are kind. So who ever is working with him is there. Where they thought Jonathan would return. And its a girl." I sighed.

" Okay we will leave tomorrow. How do you know it a girl?" Jace asked.

I shrugged, "Just guessing. And the fact that he could play the most charming guy ever, and play emotions." I flinched as I remember how he had played mine. I looked at Jace and saw that his jaw was clenched. "What?"

"I hate this," he hiss through his teeth that were bared.

"and you don't think we don't? Well this has been quite the evening. I died, I thought things were going to go back to _normal. _Silly me! To think that my life could have anything that resembled normal in it," I was going into hysterics. Tearing springing out of my eyes.

"You died!" Magnus shouted.

"Yes..." I said suddenly self conscious.

"Wait!" Jace said suddenly. "we can't go to glass city! Jonathan Closed down all the portals that lead to it!"

"Oh yeah, maybe with his death it released his hold. Unless his little helper is still holding it for him."

"Well maybe you should wait until tomorrow before you do anything."

"Why?" I asked. So much damage could be done by tomorrow.

"Because whatever your going to do about can be in the sunlight, where the demons can't walk." He said patiently as if we should have figured it out. "that and you to look ready to collapse.

" Yeah we should." Jace looked at me. I nodded in agreement. I was tired.

"I don't want to walk home." I said

"Wise choice." Magnus said. "But I do think we could take a portal."

WE?

"I coming with you." Magnus put in.

"Okay whatever, but demons are going to able to get in through it when you can't close it." Jace said.

"Well demons maybe one of the stupidest creature to ever walk this planet be they aren't _that_ stupid to leave wherever they live when it is nearly sunrise." he said pointing at the window. It showed a slight yellowish pink line in the lower part of the sky. We must have been hear longer than I thought. " Plus," He added, "What more damage could they do?" he gestured to his apartment.

Almost every thing was burned marks or in ashes, or just plain broken. "Sorry about that." I said with a flinch.

He waved me off. "Its not _your_ fault. Besides I was going to redecorate the place anyways." he looked doubtfully around, than gasped "Mr. Chairman!"

"What?" Jace asked.

"My cat!" Then he started to call the cats name in a soothing rhythm. Until he finally came out of no where, and jumped in Magnus arms.

* * *

once we had left Magnus place we went back to ares to get some sleep. Because neither me nor Jace felt like sleeping on the floor we went back to my room. I collapsed on to the bed. And buried myself under the covers. Jace kinda just stood there. I opened the cover with one arm, inviting him in. He crawled in, but keeping his distance. I snuggled up to him. "Whats the matter with you?"

"You seem so... breakable." He said into my hair

"I'm..," I trailed off with a yawn, "not so breakable." I finished and fell asleep in Jace arms rapped protectively around me.

* * *

I woke up to shouts. I startle up and was siting on the bed when I saw the Clave leader people around me. What where they doing? I heard my mother shout, "But she can't be!"

"Can I help you?" I heard Jace wake up beside me with a groan. Then see all the people and he sat up just as I had.

"Clarissa Morgenstern you are under arrest" said one of them.

"What for!" I shouted as they hauled me out of bed.

"For working with a criminal."

"What criminal!" I said dumbfounded

"Your brother." Then one of them held up the horrible picture that I drew last night. Except that in instead to me and Jonathan fighting we were laughing, looking all buddied like. What happen to it? " This is yours right?" they knew it was mine because it had signed my name at the bottom of it just like I do with the pictures of the runes I create and send to them.

"NO! I mean yes, but.. it ..someone..not the same." I finished under the presser.

Then I felt a sharp stinging kiss to my wrist someone was drawing a rune on me. I looked at it. "No!" I screamed then faded into darkness.

_**Thank you all for reading!!!!! Now you might see why I can't be finished..... anyways please review!!!!! I will not be writing any more until I get 70 reviews! I really need to know if you guys actually LIKE my story! What you like and what you don't like. I need to know!!!! please tell me!!**_


	8. Jail bird

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing! I'm not Cassandra Clare!**_

_Okay, even though I didn't get **70** reviews like I had hoped I really wanted to continue this story so here is chapter 8! _**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 8: Jail bird.....**

"_**Your brother." Then one of them held up the horrible picture that I drew last night. Except that in instead to me and Jonathan fighting we were laughing, looking all buddied like. What happen to it? " This is yours right?" They knew it was mine because it had signed my name at the bottom of it just like I do with the pictures of the runes I create and send to them.**_

"_**NO! I mean yes, but.. it ..someone..not the same." I finished under the pressure .**_

_**Then I felt a sharp stinging kiss to my wrist someone was drawing a rune on me. I looked at it. "No!" I screamed then faded into darkness.**_

_*** * * **_

_**Clary's point of view...**_

I wake up in one of the prison cells. One of the Clave prison cells.

So the portals must be working, at least this time its a sign that Jonathan's actually dead. Even when Jonathan's dead, he comes back to haunt me. I look around and see that right out side my cell, facing cold hard marble, theres the picture I drew, but didn't at the same time. I went up to the bars and just stared at it.

It didn't look like one of mine. The Jace dead on the floor looked like mine, and the back round to. But not the Jonathan and me. It wasn't my style. Whoever drew it was a very good artist though. It was too perfect.

My cell wasn't designed to make me weak and fess up, not that I had anything to fess up to, it was just not like Simon's. It looked like a ordinary prison cell. Like the mundane ones.

I inhaled and exhale, then wished I hadn't. The jail cells don't have that good taint of freshness in the air. It smelled like gym socks and roting eggs, not the most pleasant thing in the world. I walked up to the window, of course it wasn't a window it had prison bars and was open to the air, you would think that would keep it a little better smelling. Well, it sure did not.

I sniffed the open air. That was better. I needed to think who would do this. Why would someone do this? To me, to my family, and to their own kind. I sigh out my nose and think of how many people we had all trusted, when they work for Valentine. The people I knew personally. Hodge, _'Sebastian ' _ , and a lot of more people probably, even though I didn't know many.

I heard what happen to the people who were working with Valentine, or rumors any ways. There was a lot of different versions of what happen to them. Hanged. Shot. Stabbed with a sword then had it twisted in there heart. There was one that really made me have goose bumps on my arm, the let the blood lust vampire suck the life out of them, removing every ounce of blood. Then there was a simple one. The let them rot in these cells.

I really hoped that they realized that it wasn't me. But what I hoped even more was that the Lightwoods, Luke and Mom would know its not me. The Lightwoods have had so many people turned on them people consider family, like Hodge. They didn't think Hodge would ever do something like he did. They wouldn't ever think that I would do this either. _And I didn't._ But the Clave made it pretty convincing that I was their criminal. Very convincing.

I sit on the cot they have, note how uncomfortable it is, and glare at the picture.

I heard someone coming and here them say, "do you like my work? I have to say, my part of the drawing is better than yours." it was just a whisper.

_**Jace's Point Of View ....**_

I can't believe it. I won't believe it. She couldn't be working with Jonathan! She killed him! She also kind of killed Valentine. Why would someone who was a angel work with someone who could be the new Devil!

We were at the Penhallows. I'm in one of there guess rooms and hating it. All I want to do is go back home, with Clary in my arm, and nothing more. Nothing more. Just home. And thats wherever Clary is, as corny as is, its true.

I flop down on the bed and think that I'm going to brake Clary out of that Jail, just like she broke me out in Silent City. I was going to rescue her this time. Before she even rescues herself. I jump out of the bed, grab my leather jacket and my seraph blade.

I tumbled down the stairs and go into the kitchen. Isabelle's sitting there on a stool, looking angry as I felt. "Where are you going?" she asked looking at me.

"Going to bust Clary out of jail." I said simply as if I was just going to get some milk.

"Well wait for me. You know I don't like being left out of things."

"Did anyone tell the bloodsucker about this?" I asked

"You mean Simon?" Isabelle asked

"No, Raphael. Of course I mean Simon! He would probably want to know whats going on."

"Yeah before we left Alec called him. Simon said he was sending a fire message to have permission to enter." She said in all one big huff as if I should have known.

Just as were leaving, Aline comes in. "Hello, back so soon?" she asks.

"No," Isabelle sighs, "Clary got in trouble, it wasn't her fault though."

"Oh.. thats not good."

"You think!" Isabelle snaps.

" Look Izzy I'm leaving now with or with out you. If your coming lets go." I said turning away. I start to jog as I picture Clary in a jail cell, all alone. I hear Isabelle struggling to catch up with me. But I just go faster.

* * *

When we get to the Cells I stop in my tracks.

_Crap!_

I _really _hate difficulties! Right in front of of Clary's Cell, there are guards. Four of them... usually I wouldn't stop to think about going into a fight. But these guy were heavily packed with weapons- guns, daggers, swords, whips, and stakes. Not to mention heavily inked out in runes. The guns surprised me, we don't use them to much because they don't always work.- And muscles. What did they think Clary was? A lethal weapon? Well she _could _be I guess, if she tried really hard.

Isabelle slammed into my back. "Walk much dumb ass?" she hissed.

I gave her a look that said 'shut up _before _I kill you' she didn't say another word, just sighed through her mouth -which was really loud, and earned her another look.- stepped around me and her eyes went wide as she saw the men.

We both edged around a tree so the armed guards wouldn't see us out in the open. "I guess they learned something from a jail break with Simon." Isabelle mumbled. I nodded in agreement.

"Guess so" I said barely audible.

* * *

_**Isabelle's point of view...**_

Wow things are _really _messed up. I can't believe that the Clave would throw Clary in jail! Didn't they have more faith in her then that? Obviously not. But who I'm I to say? I was pretty on bored with the whole Clary's a back stabber team until I thought about the picture. Things were wrong with it. Wrong with the whole idea that Clary would ever be on Jonathan's side.

One: Jonathan and Clary were being all happy and friend. When Clary found out that her brother was "undead" ( not like the vampire undead but in a way, never dead) she was almost in tears.

Two: Why would Clary kill Jace? Clary loves Jace more that anything. She asked Raziel the angel, for him back and you could tell by the way that she looks at him she would ask for him over again in a heartbeat if they were ever in that kind of situation.

Three: Stupidity. Clary is honestly not that stupid to Work with Jonathan. Really shes not. Who ever _is _working with him has no mind, and is a total freaking idiot.

Four: If you have seen Clary's works, art works that is, as much as I have, you could recognize her style anywhere. But I don't know, something was very similar in the drawing to her other ones, but the only thing that really bothers me is the Jonathan. It nagged at me when I was looking at it. It wasn't very Clary like.

I sighed and flopped down on the couch next to Aline. "What are you doing?" I asked out of boredom, not really wanting to know.

"Nothing, just scribbling." Aline had a notebook in her hand, looking very intently at whatever she was drawing.

"I wish there were TVs here." I grumbled.

Aline laughed. "Yeah. Things are like that around here. When electronics don't work you just kind of... make do with what you have." she smiled.

"Thats the one thing I don't like about this place, no electricity." I knew I was rambling now and that word weren't coming out right but I had to find away to get Clary out. In a way, she was my best friend.

_**Jace's point of view...**_

"So will these knock out the guards?" I asked irritated.

"They should," Magnus paused for a second. "According to the legend these should keep them out for a year and one day."

"Year and one day! I just want to knock them out for an hour tops!" I said

"I know but this was the only thing I could grab, with your threat and all." Mugnus said stiffly.

I had threatened to throw away all his make up and burn it if he didn't get a spell that works, and be over here in fifteen minutes. "So... how does it work?"

"Well it belonged to a Goddess, I can't remember what one," he waved his hand in the air," but she had something to do with rivers... anyways you just pick a charm off the bracelet and blow some magic into it but you have to have the people step in water. Who ever you want it to, it will put them into a coma like state and -this is my favorite part!- turns them into rainbow colors!!!!"

"Thats the real reason you chose this one, isn't it? Rainbow colors?"

"You _are_ a sparkly glitter in the sparkle jar!" he exclaimed. " who knew. I had my doubts... I always thought you a brain dead blond. I had my doubts..."

_sparkly glitter in the Sparkle jar?_ What is wrong with this guy! I look at Magnus as if he was high on something. I just shake my head. "If it gets Clary out, I'm fine with whatever."

"Okay then, tonight." then Mugnus scurries off into Alec's room.

I sit down on my bed an put my hand to my head as if it was going through the biggest head ache ever. "Hey," I hear some one in the door way.

I look up, "Oh, hey Simon." I say absently. Then curse at myself, I didn't use one of his nicknames.

"We got a plain for break out?" Simon asks

"Of course."

"I thought we were just going to wing it."

I smile, "in a way, we are. Now leave me to my peace, rat-boy."

He did just that.

* * *

_**Isabelle's point of view...**_

I knew Jace had another plain, but just encase it failed, I would have a back up plan. Well kind of a back up plan. More of proof that Clary was innocent.

I walked into the Penhallows library I was looking for someone, Max. and there he was, reading a book, a little adult. "Max?" My voice rang out in the quiet room.

Max flinched and looked my why. "Yes?"

"So," I began , " you were an angel right? And we have poof of you being here..." and then my brilliant plan began to hatch and came alive. I only hope it would work if Jace's was to fail.

_**Max point of view...**_

Every ones freaking out about Clary's going to prison. Somehow I'm not. I think that somehow I know that things will be worked out the way there supposed to be. I let it sit in fates hades. Of course I was helping Isabelle with her plan. But that was because they were finally letting me do _something, _rather than wonder whats going on, and get mad that I have to guess.

But theres something that I haven't told anyone.

I'm like Jace and Clary...

I have these weird powers that are even greater than theirs. I'm like a magic user _and _shadowhunter. I'm like a poltergeist. Except I'm not dead. I can unlock doors, throw things with my mind, and the really cool one. I can erase runes! To do this though I have to be very Calm and concentrating very hard. I picture what I want to happen and then... it does. I found out by thinking that I hadn't had a cookie in a long time... and then I saw a cookie in the kitchen, thought of how much I wanted it and pictured me eating it. Then it was in my hand. As if it had taken little portal to get there. Who knew, maybe it had.

But it takes a lot out of you. After I use the powers I'm tired and feel as if I need to sleep. I yawn thinking of how much it would take out of me.

Then I go back to my reading. As if nothing has happen scene the last time we were in Glass City. No war. No Valentine. No death. There for, almost normal. Almost. But ,you never know when the Lightwoods are in town.

Normal tends to avoid my family. But what do you expect from demon hunting family, where were all crazy in are own way? No pun intended.

_**Clary's point of View **_

The newinquisitor dropped by. No more friendly then the others. His name was Damon. All you have to do is replace the A in his name with a E (Demon, which is my new nickname for him) and there you have what he acts like. Demon's a shadowhunter, you can tell he takes his job _really _serious. Some thing about the set in his pointy jaw says, 'Do _not _mess with me unless you want things to get bloody.' The set in his jaw says that, along with, his muscles, his weapons, and his eyes.

Demon's eyes were black, _all _black which made me think that he was a faerie. But the rest of him was normal looking. Except the fact that he looks like a male model. Black hair, perfect body, and tall. Of course I prefer mine gold, not black. But if you want tall dark and handsome, Demons your guy.

Seeing Demon was the high point of my day. I saw the sky outside my cell drop and turn to a yellow, pink, reddish, then the trees were just dark outlines in the sky. Then midnights blue. I swore during the day that I heard movement out side the cell. When I pressed my face against the bars, well I couldn't stick my head out of them and see if there were any people. I began to feel vulnerable.

Later into the night while I saw staring out side the cell at the stars. I _did _hear noises. There was no, 'I think I'm imagining,' this time. I knew the voices. They were the Voices of no other than, Jace, Isabelle, Alec, Magnus, and Simon. Then I heard one more voice out side. A rather small one. Max. the Clave did not know about him yet. This could lead to trouble.

But then there were the not so familiar voices. They were shouting, "What are you doing here?! This area is closed off! Get away! I'm fully armed!"

"Yeah?" Jace asked, " me too! Come on! Lets Dance!" then I heard his say one of the seraph blades names.

_Uh oh. _

"Are you ready?" Magnus said in a loud whisper.

"Yeah!" Jace and Isabelle said in unison.

"Bombs away!" Magnus shouted.

But all I could think was. Please don't do any thing stupid! _Please_ don't do any thing stupid!

But knowing them it _was_ stupid and it was probably going to get them in the jail with me.

All I could hope for was the best

"Oh!" Magnus shouted, "look at the colors!"

_**Thank you all so much for reading!!!! I really can't wait to write the next chapter!!! its gonna be so fun!!! So what do you think about me giving Max powers? Was it a good thing to do? I thought it would be nice for how this story will end... BUT I CAN'T TELL YOU WHY!!! ha ha!!! PLEASE REVIEW, :)**_


	9. Death, please come and end quickly

**Disclaimer: You know the story, thy I'm not Cassandra Clare, nor will I ever be.**

_**Must read!: Clary's promise ring picture is know on my profile, and Jonathan's car there at the very bottom...**_

_Authors note: _Now remember Magnus got a hold of a charm bracelet that all you have to do is take one of the charms off, blow magic on it, and have some sort of water put on them then they turn rainbow colors and put them into a coma for a year and one day... Now lets get back to the story.

_* * * _

_previously... _

_**But then there were the not so familiar voices. They were shouting, "What are you doing here?! This area is closed off! Get away! I'm fully armed!"**_

"_**Yeah?" Jace asked, " me too! Come on! Lets Dance!" then I heard his say one of the seraph blades names.**_

_**Uh oh. **_

"_**Are you ready?" Magnus said in a loud whisper. **_

"_**Yeah!" Jace and Isabelle said in unison.**_

"_**Bombs away!" Magnus shouted. **_

_**But all I could think was. Please don't do any thing stupid! Please don't do any thing stupid! **_

_**But knowing them it was stupid and it was probably going to get them in the jail with me.**_

_**All I could hope for was the best**_

"_**Oh!" Magnus shouted, "look at the colors!"**_

_*** * * **_

_Jace's point of view..._

"Oh!" Magnus shouted, "look at the colors!"

Oh, I was looking all right. Me and Izzy had carried water bottles, we had ten of them in all. We some how got them all open and poured them on the unsuspecting guards . Magnus blew some of his magic - it appeared to be the color of red fire,but blue at the same time. - on the bracelet and threw it at the heavily weaponed men.

For a second nothing happened. Then something did. The men froze in place, as if stupidly putting there feet into wet pavement and letting it dry. The men became pale, then not so pale.

Starting from there feet the colors of the rainbow crawled up, like a spider. The Colors were soon their waist and very... well, all I could think of was, _oh my god, I though he was kidding about the colors!_

The colors were soon every were on the men. Even their outer clothing. I blinked a few times. I swiveled my head around to see if this was affecting anyone the way it was affecting me. Isabelle's eyes were wide. Both with awe, creep out. Alec just kinda stood there looking away. Simon looked blown away, Max had his eyebrows up to his forehead – which in some way surprised me, after what he went through you wouldn't thing that this would creep him out. - and then there was Magnus. His _sparkly_ eyes were wide with excitement he had his hands clasped in front of him and was practically jumping for joy.

I shook my head and turned my attention back to the guards. They were being,_ very_ clumsy. They moved in a manor that said they had just woken up - or were very drunk - , but instead of waking up and smelling the coffee' they plumped down of the green grass. It looked as if they were sleeping, peacefully, somehow that got me worried.

"Magnus, it only supposed to put them into a coma right? Not kill'em."

"Oh, dear. I must have gotten the spell wrong." he said with worry in his eyes. He walked up to the men and checked their pulse. When he looked up at us the worry in his eyes became more pronounced. " I have done something horrible." he said the look in his eyes far, far away.

"Magnus," Isabelle started, "you didn't... kill them did you?"

Magnus inhales through his nose and looks up at all of us ans smiles. "No of course not! I'm to experienced to make that kind of mistake!" He starts laughing but no one joins in.

"That, is _not _funny, Magnus."Alec said in a dead pan tone.

"It was to me." he say in between laughs.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I hear Clary's voice, it sounds angry. "What did you do?"

"What were doing," I say in a soothing manor. " Is saving you. You can say thank you."

"What was the yelling? Not yours but the other, manlier voices."

"Are you saying my voice is not manly?"

"No what I'm saying is that the voices were manly -ER."

"So you don't think that my voice is that manly?" I said in mock hurt.

"No your voice," then I can hear her give up. "Yes, Jace you sound like a girl."

I lean down to the jail bars and see her in there. Its all lone and dark. "Come on lets get you out of there." My voice softens. I take out my stele and the give it to her. "Your better at it then I am."

* * *

_Clary's point of view..._

Jace gave me his stele, I went to work drawing the rune. When I was finished I stepped back a little. "Give it a push." Jace kicked it and it had so much force that it hit against the cell metal door bars and gave such a loud 'clang' that it had to cover my ears.

I walked over to the window and lifted my arms up. Jace's hands caught mine - they were warm and strong - and lifted me up. When I was on the ground, I felt like kissing it. I had gotten used to the bad smells in the cell, but nothing was like the fresh open air of this place. I breathed in gulps.

Jace had still not freed my hand, and used it to pull me closer to him. I leaned in to him. No I was wrong nothing was like the smell of Jace. It was even better. I reached up on my tippy toes and gave him a quick kiss. Or what was suppose to be a quick kiss. He depend the kiss just as I was going to pull away. I didn't fight it. My fingers came up his hair, his down at my waist.

I heard some one cough, "excuse me," Simon said.

I blushed and stepped away from Jace.

We walk quietly away from the cells "What did you guys _do _to them?" I said as I glanced back at the colorful men.

Magnus began telling me about the bracelet and the colors. It was eerily dark out side and I asked why they had brought Max along. All heads turned to Isabelle.

"Yeah why did you bring Max?" Alec asked

"Oh... um..." Isabelle went on "Er... thought that he might want to be apart of every thing is all."

"And," came a voice behind us, " What is _everything?"_

I curse, "Demon!" I see Jace pull his blade out, miss under standing my nickname for Damon. "I mean, Damon!"

Damon comes out of the shadows, "Would you like to explain what happen back there?"

"No," I said in a small voice.

"I think," he said keeping his voice light was possible, " you better come with me."

I step away from Jace and the others. " Who the _hell_ are you?" Jace shouted.

"The inquisitor."

Jace didn't say anything, didn't blink. Damon went on talking. " You know that your grandmother was one? Do you know that she died for you? And what do you do? You go and get yourself killed fighting with Jonathan Morgenstern, then the person that saves you is his sister, which you stupidly believe _loves _you. Did you ever notice how quick she was to learn how to learn to fight? She knew all along how to. The only reason she asked for you back with the Angle was because it made her cover more believable. She was nothing more that a lying little brute."

I looked up at Jace to see if he was believing it. He was not. His face was red with anger and I knew that he was about to lash out. No matter who this guy was, Jace wasn't going to stand for it.

_Jace's point of view..._

I wasn't standing for some stranger dressed in leather insulting me and my girlfriend. I wanted to fly off the handle and strangle this guy. Instead of doing that I kelp my voice calm . "You need to get your facts strait, man. Valentine killed me, not Jonathan. Clary Does love me, and she asked for me because she loved me. Shes not a 'brute' shes an angel. No pun intended."

"Well Mister Wayland, or what do you go by? You seem to be pretty confident on your 'Girlfriend,'" Damon put his hands up in the air and Makes quotation marks. " I wouldn't be. Clarissa Morgenstern, you need to come with me before more trouble then there already is comes upon your plate."

"I go by Lightwood and Clary I'm afraid will _not_ be coming back with you." But from the corner of my eye I see Clary edge over to Damon's side.

"Okay then Mr. Lightwood, It looks like she _will _be coming back with me."

I stared at Clary's face for a while. Her eyes were sad and glassy, head ducked, shoulders drooped, she _looked _guilty. But just because demons sometimes looked like humans didn't mean they were.

I told my self that over and over. I didn't want to believe that Clary did what she looked like. She just wasn't capable of it.

Damon smiled at us and made a show of looking all of us all in the eyes. Trouble didn't Cross his features until he reached Max.

_Crap!_

_Max's point of view..._

He looked my in the eyes and I looked in his. Some thing about him made me withdraw. Made me want to shrink in a corner. A little dark corner where he wouldn't find me.

His eyes were the color of dark chocolate. Almost Black, not quite. There was no whites in his eyes, which just made my dislike him all the more. Whispering words came into my mind, _do not trust...Vile...underneath there is nothing..._The thing was it was more than one voice. It was lots. All chanting, Willing me to believe.

I didn't like Damon. He was _too _dark, he kinda came off as Crazy to. Something in my core told me not to trust him. But then again something in my core told me not to trust Magnus either. I guess I just had a hard time trusting people.

I shut off the voices in my head wanting them to go away more than anything. It made my head throb, sent sharp sparks of electricity from the eye to the brain, and back in forth like a tennis ball. I put my hand to my head, I wanted an ice pack, and to crumple down into a ball form.

Damon's eyes were still focused on mine, sending chills to my spine. I felt like a cat, I wanted to hiss at him, then spit a hair ball on his expensive designer shoes.

"Max," Isabelle whispered from the corner of her mouth. "Remember are plan, I think now is a good time to do it."

I wasn't so sure, But Isabelle was already starting.

_Isabelle's point of view... _

This was my chance, I had to seize it while it was open. My plan was not fighting but being honest. Someone once told me once, honesty is the key. But them again I don't live by that at all.

" Look, Damon?" I wasn't sure if that was his name or not. "I have proof that Clary is innocent." Every one looked at me with wide eyes. Except max, who was oddly clutching his head.

"This is my brother Max. He got killed during the war with Valentine." From there I started to talk just a bit to fast. " And he was killed by Jonathan. We saw his ashes, he was _gone. _And then yesterday we find out that Jonathan's not really dead. Clary went off into the night to fight Jonathan, she didn't win. Clary _die. _The Angel Raziel said that she could come back to kill Jonathan... or something like that. Then they were Angles to. And they _killed _Jonathan. Then as they were going back, Ithuriel said they could stay... and then _the Clave _shows up out of no where then takes Clary!"

"So you think I believe your story, Isabelle Lightwood?" He laughed harshly. " I have heard lots of story's form lunatic people. But I have to say that it the most crazy."

My hopes of getting Clary back crumbled. I gave a murdering glare at Damon. He only smiled back. As if my pain amused him. I wanted to show him what I thought of the smile. I gripped my whip in my, ready to strike, when I felt a small hand on my wrist. I looked at Max and saw him shake his head.

I took a deep breath and balled my hands into fist. I looked up and smiled at Damon and quoted. "' Men occasionally stumble over the truth, but most pick themselves up and hurry off as if nothing every happened' and thats what you doing right now."

I saw his dark eyes roll and grasp Clary at the wrist. Hardly. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Simon restraining Jace. Then Alec Joined in. " Do. Not. Touch. Her." Jace said out of clenched teeth. Damon only held her wrist tighter, Clary whimpered. I saw that Damon's knuckles were white.

Now Every one but Max and I were holding Jace back. I want to tell them to let go and let Jace beat the crap out of Damon.

Then out of no where, a dagger was in lodged in Damon's hand that held Clary. He gasped in shock, and in pain and let go of her.

Damon pulled the Dagger out of his hand and cursed. It was bleeding. A lot. I smiled.

He pulled out his stele and started applying an_ Iratze_ for his wound.

_But it didn't work._

I stare in awe. The rune was not working. When he was done drawing Iratze, it disappeared. The wound wasn't sealing up.

I smiled wider.

"What one of you little monsters are doing this," Damon hiss.

"I wish I could say Its me," Jace started. " But that would be lying, And I don't like to lie."

"Clary lets go now! Or else you will be in more trouble than your already in." The blood was all over his hand and dripping on to his pants, there was just so _much _of it. I had to look down. I never enjoyed the sight of blood. I know Clary didn't either.

I glanced at her face. It was pale and she was swaying. Damon grabbed her with his bleeding hand started to hauled her away.

I couldn't believe we just stood the shocked as she left. She Glanced back at us, each and every one of us. When her gaze rested on Max, a look of realization came to her eyes. I didn't get it, but Max nodded.

_* * * _

When we came back to the Penhollows, Mom hounded us.

"Where were you! You went to go get Clary, didn't you? I _told _you to wait and that we were going to talk to the council about it!" Then she looked at us and her eyes almost popped out of her sockets, "_You brought Max with you!" _

None of us payed any attention to her and went to are temporary rooms.

_Max point of view..._

I didn't even make it to my room before I collapsed on the stairs, out of exhaust. I had over estimated my abilities After I stabbed the knife in Damon's hand I was already worn out. Then I made the Rune disappear, and all but dragged my self back to the house.

I knew Clary would be okay for now, Damon wouldn't actually _really _hurt her. I didn't think so anyways.

I was done with thinking, the voices had stopped right after we left, I wasn't sure what they meant... But my brain shut down and I drifted into sleep. Right there, on the stairs. But they felt like the softest clouds.

_Clary's point of view..._

I was thrown back into my bad smelling cell. It was dark and – what was that!?t

There was a noise. Last time I checked there was no one down here in the cells, but me. "Hello?" I could feel my eyes go wide and my breath come fast. I wanted to take out a weapon, but I didn't have one. The Clave was sending something to eat me. It was going to let the hungry Vampires have me. I was done.

"Hello little Clarissa, do you know why I'm here?" I breathed a sigh of relief, the Clave wasn't feeding me to some thing. It was Raphael. " Because I helped you. I help you try to kill you brother, your evil brother, and I end up here. Would you mind telling me why I'm here Clary?"

So I did. I told him how it went down in the alley, what happen after, and why I'm here now. Every painful moment of it. Then how they tried to break me out. About the bracelet. Every thing. Well except about Max's powers. Which I don't know much about... only that he can make runes appear and control objects

"Well, Clary, that is quite the story, I'm not surprised that they don't believe you." He chuckled

"You don't believe me?" I asked it more of a statement then a question.

"No, no. I do," he surprised me by saying that. "The story's a bit far fetched though. How many people would believe that? That you were fighting your unbeatable brother, you died,went to heaven, came back with your friends dead little brother, Killed your brother, got to come back and live. So how many would you think?"

He had a point, "Not many," I admitted. I sighed and rolled over. "This sucks." I stated.

"Yes. Yes it does."

then something hit me. "Raphael?"

"Yeah?"

"The Sun"

"My cell had no windows, its all cement."

"Then how can I hear you?"

I heard a frown in his voice, " I don't know. Did you develop super hearing, or something like that?"

I smiled, "I don't think so."

"Then it remains a mystery."

"I guess it does." Raphael wasn't so scary... when I couldn't see him.

* * *

"_You can't win, Clary, give up." Valentine told me. He had a gaping hole in his chest, eyes on fire, flames flickering in them._

_We were in a room. Part of it was white, and part of it was black. My side was white, Valentines was black. I was in a White dress that flowed down to the floor, my hair was up in a elegant bun, and I had white slippers .Valentine was wearing a black tux. All Back not one peace of white on it. _

"_I HAVE won. Your dead, Jonathan's dead, I've won." I stated triumphantly _

"_You have done that. But not all my followers are dead." He gave an evil laugh. "know this my daughter, you can't fully beat me. I will always haunt you, through your life I will be there to reminded you what happen that summer. All the death, how ALL of it was you fault. You can not _**escape**_ me Clary."_

"_Those deaths were _your _fault. You caused them. You also caused your 'sons' death. You killed Jace."_

_Pain touched Valentines eyes. "The boy got him self killed. I had to do, What I had to do. You see were you are, my girl? The Clave has an innocent girl. Things needed to be fixed even you can see that."_

"_I see that they do. But they didn't need things done your way." _

"_Soon," he said with an evil smile, "you will be dead. Only then will the Clave realize the mistake they made. And they will be sorry, my girl." _

_Then Valentine eyes popped out of his sockets. He laughed I flinched back. They were only hanging by veins, red little, bloody vein. Blood started to come out of his eye sockets like tears. The hole in his chest started to well up with blood. Pouring. He started to laugh harder. The blood started to come out faster._

"_Do you like my new look, Clarissa?" His Blood was starting to come out in my side, my white side. Staining it. The blood seeped into my white slippers, and the hem of my gown. The Blood did not show as much on his Black tux, but it was there._

_I was shaking but I asked, "how do you like Hell?" With venom in my voice._

_Valentine was still laughing, "Haven't you heard? I'm the new Devil! Me and Jonathan find it quite nice. _We _rule." With that he started to burst up in Flames made it down. It started from his eyes and slowly descended down his body, until It in gulfed his hole body._

_I want to look away._

_I couldn't look away._

_My gazed was trapped on the burning man, the burning man that was turning into ashes. His skin turned black, like the mans soul, and then..._

_Valentine was no more...._

_And neither was I..._

_* * * _

I woke up gasping for air. I rethink about the dream and shiver at how vivid it was. I look down at my self. I was wear my own Clothes, I didn't have any white on.

I sigh in relief. I was damp in sweat. My nails were digging into my arm. I detached them and saw that it was bleeding.

Were was Jace and his T- shirt when I needed them?

I – out of all things – find myself giggling.

Then I see Demon out side my Cell. "What do you want?" I snapped, my giggling gone.

"Some of the guard heard you screaming, we thought that Raphael got you." He chuckled, like he _wanted _Raphael to get me. Then again he probably did.

I was screaming? That wasn't really all that surprising. I close my eyes and breath deeply in and out. Slowly.

"Theres another reason I'm here." His tone light. I saw that his hand had a big scar on it.

I smiled.

"Whats you other reason, Demon?" I asked, using his special nickname.

He raised his eyebrows in question to 'Demon' then went on. "Well do you know what you little friends did to the guards?" With out waiting for an answer, he continued. "they put the guards in comas for a year and one day. And their... very Colorful. But I'm waring you Clarissa Morgenstern." He spat the word. "If they try something like that again they will have the same fate."

"Whats my 'fate'" I asked. This is what I've been waiting for. What was going to happen to me.

"Death, of course."

I tried not to cry. I locked my jaw and gave Demon the -your-an-idiot-and-I-hate-you look, the kind that I give to my mom. "But I didn't _do _anything wrong. What I did, I did it for you sorry asses!"

"Language Clarissa."

I want to make my 'language' very colorful right now. "Do _not _hurt my friends."

"Think about how you will spend the last couple of days of you life." Then he got up and walked away. He did not make a sound as he went, I flinched and thought of the Silent Brothers. There fate was death to, it wasn't there fault either.

_Jace's point of view..._

I woke up at three o'clock in the afternoon. I yawned and thought how I could be so selfish as if to sleep while Clary's in jail. I get up and dress.

I go down stairs ready to go try to rescue Clary. But I'm stopped by Maryse.

_Shoot!_

"Good morning." I said.

"Good afternoon." she corrected me. Then went off on me. About how stupid it was to take Max with us.

She did this for a good hour...

* * *

When she ended her forever going speech, She left, to badger Alec about it.

Alec gave me a look for help over Maryse's shoulder, I shrugged, saying that he would have to handle it him self. I went to the door, only to be stopped by Aline.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"To see a friend." I didn't want her to know I was going to see Clary because she would rat me out , then Maryse would throw a bigger fit about about how we should stay away until we get things sorted out with the Clave.

"Mind if I tag along?" she said hopefully

Yes, yes I would. But I didn't tell her that. Not exactly anyways. "Well, I'm going to the Wayland Manor. I lost my stele there and I like it a lot better than the one I have now. I'm going to dig through the ruins of the house to find it," I told her. Which was a total lie. But I said it so you couldn't tell there was a lie in it. I said it too innocent.

Her face twitched, turned off by the thought of having to dig through wood and other unknown things. Getting dirty. She then brought her hand up to her forehead, slapping it. " I completely forgot that my mom asked me to do some things around the house."

Yeah of course she did. "Oh...okay. See ya."

I started down to the jail cells, to see my little Jail bird.

_Clary's point of view..._

Earlier today they brought Magnus in. Now _he _was working me.

As much as I enjoyed his company, I didn't.

He just wouldn't _shut up. He kept _talking about things that don't matter, just any little thing. Weather, news, clothes, books, makeup, colors, Alec. I had had enough.

"Magnus!" I shouted.

"Yes?"

"Would you just for one second, shut your yap?"

"I'm hurt."

"You have been talking non stop for _three _hours!"

"Your point?"

"Some times you need to stop."

"Okay then I'm stopping... but I do have a question for you, what are they going to do to us?"

I sighed now understanding why he was talking so much, he didn't want to know. " You know the guy who brought you in here?"

"The pretty one with the black eyes?"

"Um... yeah, Damon. Well he told me this morning that they plan to kill us."

"Oh." but his voice didn't sound afraid or anything. So I asked him if he was.

"Child, If you have lived as long as I have, the death threat has become nothing but said only to scare you."

Then I say dryly, "the Clave does not threaten, they promise."

"That may be so. But when they come, find their brains, and figure out that you did nothing wrong, they will say sorry and turn away as if nothing happened. Like they made no mistake."

"What if they don't figure it out?" I ask.

"Then, I think we would be in some trouble."

"So why did the Clave exactly put you in here with me. I know that they think your working with me. But why do they think that?"

"The picture had my finger prints on it," at the mention of the picture I turn to glare at it. "Remember how I told you I was looking at it? Then the Demons that destroyed my home took it from me? Well thats why. They think that because of those prints that I'm a master mine working with you. That, and I put those guards in a coma for a year and a day."

"This whole thing is messed up," I stated.

"That it is."

I looked out my window, the sun was setting, it had to be at least five o'clock. It was very pretty. All the colors in the sky.

I turn my head and look at the picture on the wall. So many many thing wrong with it. Yet they failed to see that. I guess some people ignore the truth weather its right in there faces or not.

I remember what Damon had said about my friends having the same fate as me... I couldn't let that happen. If I told them that I didn't want them to save me, they would act like they didn't hear it and try again. So I came up with a plan. It was an horrible plan, but I think it would work. I think.

As if on cue I hear Jace out side my cell. My stomach churned at the thought of telling him what I was about to tell him. "Hey Clary, sorry we couldn't get you out last night. That Damon guy, well, he has a stick up his ass or something."

I fought not to smile. Then I turned to glare at Jace, his eyes looking at me with love almost made it impossible. Almost.

Now for my act. "Good thing you didn't. Then they would have had a criminal on the loose." Jace had an amused look on his face, then he looked at mine and saw that I wasn't kidding.

"What?"

"You know ,Jace, its kinda funny. This whole time you thought that I was your perfect little angle. Ha. I'm pretty far from that." I managed to have a mean sour look on my face. "I swear I was swimming in relief when Daddy," Daddy meaning Valentine."Made that lie up about about us being related. Then I wouldn't have to act as if I was in love with you. _Love," _I hissed the word. " To love is to destroy. Look at what it did to you. Your now soft, no good. Then I saw that you still loved me after you thought we were 'brother and sister', so I had to go on with the act of pretending that I had _feelings_ you. _Gross. _I swear it was as bad as acting as if I was in love with a mundane."

"If you hate me so much why did you save me? Why bring me back when I was dead?"

"Because it made the _act _way more believable. I did all I did for the act of it. _All of it _Did you ever wonder how I knew things so quickly? How I was so good at hunting and runes so quickly? You were just stupid enough to believe the lie_._"

Then I did something that broke my heart. I took Jace's promise ring off and handed it to him, "Theres no use of having this anymore." I held it out to him, but he didn't take it, just looked at it. "Okay then," then from my hand I threw it, I threw it through the bars and it hit the picture on the wall, then the floor.

"_you don't love me?" _he asked his voice so full of hurt, as well his eyes. He looked like an angle, a sad, sad angel.

"Nope" I said popping the 'p' but my mind was screaming, _yes! How could I not!!! Do not believe a word that comes out of my mouth. _" I have no feelings for you what so ever."

Jace's eyes looked into mine, looking for a lie. But I made mine cold and unforgiving. "Run along angel boy," I put venom into my voice.

I hated myself. My heart hated me. And soon every one I cared about would to. It felt as I was punched in me stomach, the wind out of me. But I just looked at Jace, as if he was _nothing. _"Run along." I smiled at him. Not a sweet one I'll tell you that.

After that, he took one last look at me, wiped all emotion from his face, "Goodbye, Clary" his voice was dead.

I snorted, "bye loser!"

Bye my love.

I watched him walk away. Leave me behind. Forever.

The breath was out of me and once he was out of sight I start gasping.

"You killed that boy." Magnus said. I heard Raphael agreeing from his cell.

"No," I started to say, I was still gasping, "I... just... saved him."

_**MUST READ!:NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO Jace come back!!!!!!! hahaha!!!! I had ssssooooooo much fun writing this!!!! But I feel like slapping myself for what I did to Jace!!! You can now see Clary's promise ring on my profile and Jonathan's car. Its at the very bottom were my story's are AT and all that. Please review! Thanks for reading!!!**_


	10. The truth about love

Disclaimer: Do I really have to tell you again? ***** Sigh * I am not Cassandra Clare, I do not own the mortal instruments.... nor will I ever.... * sigh *

_**I**_** would like to dedicate this chapter ****to my friend Kaitlyn! With out her this chapter would not be done. Kaitlyn, Sorry I didn't give you special treatment and let you peek because 'Your on the inside.' then calling me on being like a mom cause I wouldn't let you see...**

all memory's in italic

_previously...._

I hated myself. My heart hated me. And soon every one I cared about would to. It felt as I was punched in me stomach, the wind out of me. But I just looked at Jace, as if he was _nothing. _"Run along." I smiled at him. Not a sweet one I'll tell you that.

After that, he took one last look at me, wiped all emotion from his face, "Goodbye, Clary" his voice was dead.

I snorted, "bye loser!"

Bye my love.

I watched him walk away. Leaving me behind. Forever.

The breath was out of me and once he was out of sight I start gasping.

"You killed that boy." Magnus said. I heard Raphael agreeing from his cell.

"No," I started to say, I was still gasping, "I... just... saved him."

* * *

_Jace's point of view...._

I walk home in the dark, taking everything in.

She didn't love me...

She didn't want me...

I love her...

I want her...

I still want Clary in my arms, even after what she told me. _What was wrong with me?_

A girl just said she didn't want me... So what? I'm Jace Lightwood. I can have almost any girl I want. Except _for_ the one I want. Its not fair. Life's not fair.

God hates me. That must be it. Why else would he make me go through this? Why make me think for a second time that I can have the girl of my dreams. And that girl wanted me? To good to be true I guess. For me anyways.

But how could Clary _do _this to me? To_ us_?God, when Isabelle finds out... and the rest... and I have to be the one to tell them. I want to beat some one up. Really bad.

I was looking down at my feet and run into a tree. I just _ran into a tree._ Me? The always graceful Jace?

Hey, I didn't need to beat some one up, just something... Since the tree in just right there, it get a punch,and a kick, and then spit on. And kept moving along.

That hurt. My knuckles are bleeding from where it split the bark and my foot hurt. Good. I don't mind the pain right now. For the moment I welcome it.

I start thinking about how Clary seemed to genuine about every thing. How she told me she loved me. When she kissed me. Even when She was just looking at me. Even then. The worst thing is though, knowing I did the same things to her. I had told her I loved her with my heart open, kissed her like no tomorrow, looked at her as if she was a goddess.

My own dumb fault really, I never should have fallen in love. I knew what I believed in. 'to love is to destroy.' But no. Stupid me had to fall for her. Forget that, and go for it.

I did not fall in love with Clary, I fell in love with the act, with the lie. The real Clary was evil, a back stabber. A... well, not a good person. I still couldn't help but think there was something wrong here. With the whole thing. Something was wrong. I'd just have at figure that out later.

I walk up to the Penhollows house, surround by Flowers, a very cool house. I walk into the house. What do you know. There was Aline. As if she was waiting for me. "Did you find your stele?" She asked.

I made my voice clearly not in a talkative tone. "No, its lost forever." I wasn't lying.

_Clary's point of view..._

"_What, _are you doing?" Magnus asked. "I can't see you but I can hear you grunting and clanging against the bars."

"I'm trying to get my ring!" I said with difficulty. I was reaching through the bars. My face was pressed against the cold bars and my arm painfully stretched out. "I cant get it!"

"I thought you didn't want it." His voice was sarcastic but I still flinched. I could not joke about what just happen. Once I got done with my gasping fit, I just sat there. Thinking about how much Jace must hate me. Oh well, I wont be here for much longer. That there was a stomach churning thought.

"Oh, Shut up!" I hissed. My fingers just barely skimmed it, but still pushing it farther away. "UGH!!!" I couldn't believe it. "Magnus, can you help?"

"I thought you didn't want my help." he said like a kid that wouldn't give up its swing to another person.

"No I said I wanted you to be quiet, but with different words." I swallowed. "Please? I know I shouldn't have the ring back after what I did but... I feel that it would still connect us in a way. I know that it sound stupid but, I do think so. Please?" I sounded heartbroken, which I was.

I heard Magnus sigh, "fine." He said coldly. I didn't think that I was forgiven.

The ring appeared in my hand. "Oh, thank you so much! Your the best Magnus!"

"Yeah I know, blah blah blah you love me and all that." I could see him rolling his eyes and fixing his hair.

I looked at my pretty ring. (_**A/N see profile for picture!!!) **_ I thought of the night that Jace gave it to me. The flowers that seemed to sparkle at midnight, the way that he had held me. Over all, a simpler time. One I itched to fly back to.

Flying. Maybe I should have stayed in heaven – funny to say 'heaven' – but then the Lightwood's wouldn't have there little boy. I thought of Max. I wonder if he was happy. I knew now I couldn't make good on my part to make sure he got a good kid like experience. I hoped Isabelle would do something with him, or maybe Alec. I was almost sure Jace wouldn't.

"Hey, Magnus?"

"Yeah?"

"If you get out of this place, and I don't, take Max to a amusement park or something fun. Can you do that?"

He seemed to ponder this for a moment, " Clarissa, I happen to know that you _will _make it out of this. But if by some strange reason that you don't. I will."

Unlike Magnus I wasn't so sure. I just happen to know that I might not make it out of this. Raziel said 'You can only escape death so many times before it wins.' Well it looked like death just hit the jack pot.

I curled up on my little cot that smelled like it once belonged to a guy named Bubba with a farting problem. I sighed and turned over on my side. "You have been quiet, Raphael. What you think of this all?"

"I just don't know why you can't spend the last few days with the one you love." He sounded dumbfounded.

Magnus answered for me. "Because life isn't fair."

I added in, "Love stinks."

"We could just go on and on, Raphael, but to spare you we will not."

"Haven't you ever been in love, Raphael?" I asked

"How do you know if your in love? He asked

"'You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams.'"

"Who did you quote that from?" Magnus asked

"Dr. Seuss."

"A true poet," Magnus joked.

"Were getting off track! So have you ever?"

"Once," he admitted, sounding uncomfortable.

"Oooooooo " Magnus said, in a girl like tone. "Details!"

"What was her name?"I asked so softly I didn't think that he heard me.

"Her name was Nelli. She was a very pretty girl."

"Why didn't you go after her?"

" I did, that was the problem."

_Raphael's point of view..._

"How much did you love her?" Magnus asked.

I wanted them to stop the questions. It hurt to think about Nelli. But I loved her more then words could describe. "A lot." Was all I said, and I left it at that.

"Aw! _You _do _not_ get the word 'detail'!"

"I'm afraid I don't"

"How long ago was it?" Clary asked

"A long time."

It was a long time ago. Try five hundred years. I can still remember her. Nelli with the flowing Black hair, that when it shined in the light, it looked like a rainbow. With her so closed off to anyone. The way that her eyes told the story of her life.

I can still remember are first meeting.

_I was walking down an gravel road when I heard shouting._

"_Come on, Love, don't be like that." it came from a drunk mouth. "few sips never hurt no body."_

"_I happen to like my brain cells thank you very much, and I will not stand for your crude self."_

_I liked her._

_The drunk man next to her started to grab at her. I didn't like that . I hissed my needle sharp teeth. I started to run. I tackled the man with such force that if could have made him sleep through next week. " Get off of me!!" The man said through his teeth. Trying to be strong and not to whimper, but the way I was holding his arm. His arm that was tight by his side but I lifted it strait up and kept pulling it back until I heard a crack. "I don''t think you will be grabbing at her again, hmm?"_

"_N-N-No...Please get off of me," he begged._

_I did and when I did he tumbled up, fell down. Trying not to hurt his arm landed flat on his side knocking the wind out of him. He stumbled up again, this time a bit more graceful. And ran._

"_Are you okay?" I asked the beautiful girl in front of my eyes._

"_why did you do that?!" she hissed. Then smacked me on the face._

_Stunned I just looked at her. Not the the slap hurt, but that she had the nerve to. "I was trying to help you."_

"_A lot of help you did, breaking my _brothers _arm! Fool!"_

_In a mad hurry she rushed off, grabbing her dress so she didn't trip, and walking with purpose in her steps. I held my cheek that she slapped and smiled._

_I was in love._

I sigh and want nothing more to go back to that night and be with Nelli. Even when she stomped away, watching her walk away was hard. The first time, and last.

_Jace's point of view..._

"Isabelle! Alec, Simon, and Max. Come here! Move it!"

By the way that my voice rang out you could tell that I was angry, and that you didn't want to deal with me.

I was in the Penhollows library, I was going to tell them about Clary. I wanted it done and over with so I could move on.

I laughed at that. A dark throaty laugh. _Move on. _Right. The girl that I fell in love with was the only one I could ever want. Ever. That girl wasn't real. I just didn't know how to tell them that.

They all came into the library, cautiously. And sat down on the couches. We were all silent of a moment. Until Simon ask," What?"

"I... have bad news", more then bad.

"Well out with it!" Isabelle said looking worried.

"Clary's not who we thought she was. I guess you could say that she was a true Morgenstern." I didn't meet any of their faces. I only looked at their feet.

"What?" they all said like popcorn, at different times, but close.

"Clary told me that she was on Valentines side. That she knew all along, and that was way she was so quick to know things." My voice was calm, to calm, scary calm.

"Jace, come on. Stop trying to scare us!!!" Isabelle said, with a playful push on my shoulder. I look up at her.

She looked up into my eyes and sat back. " Really?" she whispered

I nodded my head, up and down, slowly.

"What were her exacted words?" Isabelle said prying way beyond what she needs to.

"I can't remember," I said rubbing my eyes and pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Then maybe you miss understood!" shes said searching for hope.

"Oh, no She was clear that she wanted nothing to do with us." _To _clear, I think about how her eyes were so cold and well, not Clary's. Not the warm, welcoming green eyes I'm used to. But beyond cold and the alien-ness in her eyes, there was something else, I just couldn't read what it was.

"Okay, this is stupid!" Simon exclaimed. "I've been friends with Clary for years! Trust me when she found out she was a shadowhunter she was dumbfounded! She was totally freaked when she came out from the closet in pandemonium. Shes not even that good of a shadowhunter! Well, at leased not compared to you guys."

"Thats where your wrong, leech. Clary got the the whole thing down faster then any of us. The runes are unlike anything that we were able to do, her fighting is almost as good as mine." I said, but really for the first time believing it. Believing, that it might be a lie. But believing, is not accepting.

"And, Alec... Your not gonna like this. Magnus is working with Clary to."

"What!" He says and stands up. " Why would you say that! Just because your hurting doesn't mean we all have to! Its horrible that Clary's a back stabber, but Magnus is not!"

"Well, go see for your self!"

I look at every ones face, all the same. Portraying; hurt, denial, sadness, and hope. " Do you really think I would lie about this? Why would I?" I look at all their face once again, Isabelle's Simon's, Alec's, and Max – "where's Max?" He was there just a second ago.

That kid is starting to freak me out. Every one looked around. No Max. No Max= not happy Maryse.

UH-oh.

"Where the hell did go!" Isabelle shouted, being so foolish as to check under pillows, as if he would fit.

"I'm going out to see if he went out side." I say grabbing my Jacket and running down the stairs.

_Max's point of view... _

I left them looking for me and walk down stairs and Slip out the back door, but not before taking some cookies.

I needed to find Clary. Jace might be stupid enough to think that she would work with Valentine, but not me. I shake my head at his stupidity. I mean, you think you know someone! Can he not see that this is almost as the same thing as what he did to her? When he told her she would never be a true shadowhunter? That she was rash and thoughtless and that she would mess everything up. Jace can't even see his own game, much less play it.

As I walk in the dark to the jail cells, I here people talking, Aline one of them.

I don't like Aline, shes too, just too,too,too.

Too dumb

Too nice

Too..._fake _

As if no one can see through her facade. Well... maybe no one but me, but still. I don't like her.

I don't bother to listen in on the conversation, it was most likely about weather or not there are such things as unicorns, or if there are gold pots at the end of rainbows, I roll my eyes and keep walking.

When I get to the Jail cells I hear them talking. "Clary!" I shout, making her jump.

She looked happy to see then made her face shut off. I just looked at her. "Really? You don't think I don't know that your making everything up?" I look at her, defeat crumbles her face

"You can't tell them." She whispered, looking down at her feet.

"Why _not?" _

"_Y_ou know that guy Damon? The inquisitor? Well, he said if any of my friends were to come around again and try break me out then they would have the same fate as me." she said lifelessly.

"Whats your fate?"

"Death."

"Thats hardly fair, you did nothing!"

"Life's not fair, Max. You should know that by now." She said with a sigh.

"Why did you tell Jace that you were working with Jonathan?"

"So he wouldn't come around. I already had to resurrected that boy from the dead once. Some how I don't think I could do it again, or even how I would. So I practically told him that I hate him."

"Hate doesn't come without care."

She laughed, "have you been reading bad fortune cookies? The ones that don't have fortunes on in them, just thing like that?"

out of my pocket I pull out a fortune cookie. "Yes actually," and handed her one.

"Hey! Why doesn't the good looking magnificent warlock get one?!"

I had to shut my lips tight from saying anything that would... well that he wouldn't take well. I walked over to his cell, out of the bars came a hand. A rainbow fingernail – can't forget sparkles – , tan hand I drop it in his hand.

I heard his cookie crunching, then a – just like him – very colorful curse chain. "I ate the paper!"

"How do you do that?" Clary asked

"Very carefully."

"Max?" Clary asks

I turn back to her cell, "yeah?"

"If I don't make it out of this then, tell Jace I love him, okay?"

"Okay, but Clary I have a feeling that you will."

"How do know?"

"'Cause you always do." I said with a shrug.

Although I couldn't see her smile, I know she was. Then I heard, "I hear a voice that doesn't belong!" it was my favorite person, ever.

Demon (a.k.a Damon)

"See ya." I say to Clary, not wanting to make trouble for her.

"Bye." I'm not sure that I even heard it. Maybe just a figment of my imagination.

I walk my way down a road. It was warm, but not to warm. Just right. I sigh, not going home. Instead I go to Lake Lyn. Or other known as the lake of dreams.

_Clary point of view.... _

"What do you want Demon?" I asked, acid in my voice. I never want to see Damon again, I just hated him with a _burning_ fire breathing passion. I haven't hated anyone like this since I hated Valentine. Demon and Valentine were like neck and neck. Sure, I hated Jonathan, but not like this, and thats saying something, considering that he killed me. I shiver the thought.

"Don't flatter yourself. I didn't come down here for you." I see him walk by, with_ two other people. _

The two people were young men. Maybe in their early twenties ... One had gold hair to his shoulders that seemed to glow, and dark, deeply endless black eyes. And was tall.

The other man had Black hair, down to his ears, was slightly shorter and pale blue eyes, that almost seemed gray. But those gray eyes were in so many ways...scary. Scary because it looked like they had so much knowledge in them, but they looked lazy and bored at the moment.

Damon opened up a cell and pushes the slightly shorter man in. The one right next to it, the taller man with the gold hair. Damon gave them both glares, even though he wasn't facing me I could tell by the way that his shoulders were sightly hunched over, and the way his shoulders tensed. Then with a glance back he started to walk.

For an unknown reason, I began to feel sorry for Damon. Sure he was a hard ass, but what made him be that way? Did he loose a wife, or a kid in the war with Valentine? Even though it didn't seem that he was old enough to have a kid, it wasn't impossible either. It would explain why he hated me so much beyond words.

"So, whats your story?" Magnus asked, in a voice that said he was a smoker, or at least a bad ass.

" My friend an I, well, are story's are a bit too long for you. Maybe some day though."

"What are your names?" Raphael asked.

"My name is Issac," said the one with the black hair, his voice was deep.

"And mine is Anglo Raze." the other said.

* * *

_**What do you guys think about the new guys??? ha ha! My story just got a lot more complicated, I'll tell you that!!!!! Please review!!! thank you everyone that has been reading my story! You guys rock!!!**_


	11. stuck in darkness

**Disclaimer: I do not own mortal instruments...Blah blah blah.....**

**things to remember: Jace thinks Clary's a back stabber, along with Simon,Izzy and Alec. Max left off going down to the lake Lyn. And some new guys came along. And their still looking for the person whose working with Jonathan.**

**Dreams in italic**

_previously...._

"So, whats your story?" Magnus asked, in a voice that said he was a smoker, or at least a bad ass.

" My friend an I, well, are story's are a bit too long for you. Maybe some day though."

"What are your names?" Raphael asked.

"My name is Issac," said the one with the black hair, his voice was deep.

"And mine is Anglo Raze," the other said.

_* * * _

_Clary's point of view...._

_I'm running, running in the dark. There is no light. I'm stuck on a never ending road. My breathing becomes labored, my side hurts, and I start to stumble. I pace to a walk, not wanting to turn around, surely I'm running from something. I look down at my hands I can't see them,so I must be wearing black gloves, along with black pants and a black shirt, because I can see nothing._

_When I stop running the room transforms into a blazing white room. I feel save. I belong here. There is a white couch,and a black one. The black one does not belong here. I saunter over to the white one and sit on it. Its soft and comfortable, like what you would imagine a cloud would feel like. _

_I look down at what I'm wearing. I stare in shock. I'm in a white long dress that fits perfectly, like a second skin.**(see profile)** It has two straps that come down into a U shaped cut then it flows down, almost touching the floor. The dress was very simple looking, but that didn't stop me from staring at it. My shoes, they would be on Isabelle's no no list. Very plain, with a pointy toe, and only one inch. I'm also wearing a diamond necklace, that matches my promise ring._

_I stand from the comfortable couch to do a twirl. But once I get going I can't stop. _

_Going around and around in circles. I can't stop._

_I spin and spin, I feel helpless. I have no control over whats happening. I feel as if I would stay that was forever,until a hand comes down on on my shoulder._

_I turn around and its Jace. I smile at him, but he frowns at me._

_Jace is in black pants and a nice black dress shirt. It looks wrong on him. He should be wearing white, like me. Not black._

"_Why are you wearing black?" I asked him, confused._

"_Why are you wearing white? I'm wear black for you."_

"_For me? Black doesn't feel right. Its too... too... dark." I finish lamely. _

_Jace and I were now dance, in a swaying motion. The twirled me,once,twice,and a third time. I look into his eyes. "I thought you were dark, too. I'm doing this for you."_

_Thought I was dark too? What? "Jace,no. You need to be light."_

"_To late, I'm already on the dark side."_

"_Side? What do sides have to do with anything?" I look at him but his eyes wouldn't meet mine._

"_You should know, you started sides. I have chosen, and I'm not on yours, I want to be, but its to late."_

"_No, no its not. You can switch!" I say hopefully, he finally looks me in the eyes. And shakes his head,while never losing my eyes, and mutters something, I just barely catch it. it sounded like,'the wars have already started'._

_I look at him in more confusion then ever. What? Wars? Is Jace falling off the brink of insanity? I look at him... and he starts falling a part,literally._

_First is his face, the skin starts peeling away, the blood follows in its trail. I scream, it echoes off the walls. "To much light, not enough darkness," he whispers._

_I step away from him, as if he burned me. But after I let go, Jace goes into flames. I feel my eyes widen. I stick my hand into the flames and touch whats left of his arm. I'm glowing a gold around me, like an aura, and its blazing, putting light into Jace. The flames stop, and Jace is there without any marks. His black clothes were now white. I smiled and looked up at him. "This feels right." I whisper. _

_Jace nodded his head, "I don't like living in the dark." He pulls me into his arms for a hug, and I return it. But a voice interrupts._

"_Its not that easy, Clarissa," it was Valentine._

_Jace is in flames again and I couldn't touch him, when I did, I could feel the burn. When the red orange flame stop, Jace is nothing but white ashes on the white floor. I bend down and pick up some,it runs through my fingers, like sand._

_I look at where I burned. It looked like a broken heart, jagged and all. Tears streaming down my face, I went back to the couch, my tears were Black, they stained my dress, and the couch. I no longer felt safe. _

I wake up, gasping.

It felt so... real...

I look down at my clothes, they were the same. I sink down, happy that it was only a very vivid dream, even thought it seemed to be real, and at the same time... I knew I was dreaming. I take my hand and rub the sweat away. I flinch at pain. I look down, there was a burn mark, a broken heart. "Oh, my God." I gasp, heading into hysterics. I couldn't take it. I can't take it, I wanted to be over. Just... over. Done. Gone.

I want to be home.

That was a dream, that I wished so hard to come true. But theres no such thing as a fairy that grants wishes. Or at least I didn't think. Or maybe a leprechaun. That would be nice, but God knows I won't get out of this that easy, or at all.

I take a couple deep breaths, trying to calm myself, how could the burn mark still be there. It was only a dream, a weird one at that.

_Whats going on?_

Thats what I wanted to know. That, and who screwed up my drawing! I couldn't take it anymore! I needed out!

I'm Clarissa Morgenstern! And the Clave _locked _me in a tiny little cell, put me next to a warlock that won't shut up, and likes glitter a little too much, and a creepy vampire! Not to mention the mysterious new guys that don't ever speak, which is _very _annoying.

I had no stele.

I didn't have any of my friends, except Magnus.

And I was staring to loose my sanity.

Things didn't look to good for me. Not at all.

I look up into the clear sky of Alicante, at the stars. They seemed to shine so brightly. But before the upbringing they were brighter, it looks like they lost some of there shine. I start to whisper sing _'catch a falling star and put it in your pocket, never let it fade away, save it for a rainy day." _I sure wish I had a star. Because my rainy day is _now._

What I don't get is why I... Why... Freaking every thing. I just don't get it. I never did.

Jace was right. Even though he said he didn't mean it he was right. I would never be a shadowhunter... I was always gonna be a mundane. And I was okay with that. My mundane life was a lot easier. I could feel my shoulders slump.

Why am I sitting here acting sorry for my self? That has to stop. _Now. _

It was time to make some noise.

"DEMON! OH, DAMON! WHERES MY FOOOODDDD I'M HHHHUUUNNNGGGRRRYYY!!!!! NNNNNOOOOOWWWWW!!!!! I NEED TO BE WALKED. I WAS MEANT TO BE MORE ACCTIIIVE!!! DDDEEEEMMMOOON DDAAMMMOONNN!!!!!"

I could hear Magnus chuckling, Raphael was a sleep, it was now sunrise. I could Issac and Anglo were whispering.

I think they sensed my plan to be a major pane in the ass.

* * *

_Isabelle's point of view..._

Max walks into the room, as if he thinks that nothing has happened, that we weren't worrying about him. That was a mistake.

"Where were you?" I shouted at him.

He looked at me and raised and eyebrow. "hiding under pillows?" he said.

"Max," I said, putting my hand on my hips, " I'm not kidding, where did you go?!"

"Max," he said all huffy then dramatically put his hand on his hips then in a girl-like voice says, " I'm not kidding, where did you go?!"

"Oh,for the love of the angel!" You have to be kidding me! I'm not gonna get any answers from him! He wont stop copying me.

Then Max's hand few up in the air, "Oh, for the love of the angel!"

"Ha! I didn't throw my hands in the air!" I pointed out. Ready for him to copy my again.

Instead though he said , " I now I thought it would add a nice effect." With a shrug he grabbed a fortune cookie off the kitchen counter, broke it open, and just stared at it for a while.

"Max?" I asked, bemused as he looked at it and then, his hands started to shake. I walked over to him and, before he could move it, snatched it out of his hand.

I stared in horror, it was a picture if Max, and he had a sword stuck in his heart.

Just then Jace walked in the back door.

_Did anyone ever use the front door anymore?_

"Whats that?" Jace asked.

I handed the paper over to him. I let out my breath, I didn't even realize I had been holding it. When he look at it, his eyebrow shot up in the air. "Well... this is creative, can I asked why you drew it?"

"I didn't draw it you moron! Max just found it. And, I kid you not, He found it in a fourtune cookie. It looks like Clary's," when I said her name a flare of hurt blared in his eyes.

"Yeah... It does." Jace said very slowly, then got very calm. " Well we should report it to the Clave. Or Damon." Even though he was being clam about it, he wouldn't look me in the eyes, just at my eyebrows.

Before I could say anything, Max interrupted, "I don't think we need to do that. I mean... Er... Clary is behind bars, and I don't think we should bother them. So... yeah." Max look kinds nervous.

"Do you know something that we don't know?" Jace asked.

"NO!" he answered a little to quickly, then spun around and walk into the other room. "I'm tired!" he called back.

Jace and I turned to follow him, but he was on the couch pretending to be asleep, blanket and all.

And there was mom. _Crap._

"If you to are going to be loud, go in the other room." But what she meant was, 'leave now'

Me and Jace turned to walk up stairs, but Mom called back in a whisper "We have a meeting with the council tomorrow. To try to straiten things out, you know, the mistake with Clary.

Jace stopped on the stairs turned his head a little, but not all the way to mom and said, very coolly, "Oh, I don't think thats going to be necessary." Then, taking two steps at a time,he turned into the library, I turned to follow him, but, the library door shut, and locked.

_Thanks Jace!_

I went to my room and sat on the bed. I backed up to the headboard and just looked at the celling.

I heard a knock at the door. "Come in," I said.

In came Simon, I knew but I didn't look at him. He came and sat on the bed, scooted up to the headboard, and sat next to me.

"We found another picture." I said

"Where?"

"In a fortune cookie." Simon gave me a funny look. "It was Clary's," I added.

"How do you know?"

"How could I not?"

He knew what I meant by that. Clary's drawing were her own, nobody's else.

"I'm have a hard time believing that Clary did it. I mean, I've known her, like, forever. I can't except it. She was Always so –

I completed it for him, " breakable."

Which made Simon laugh, "No I never thought of her as breakable, but, I don't know, pure." when I gave him a bemused look he added. "Maybe _pure _wasn't the right word. Maybe... Good. Yeah, thats it, as in, not evil."

I sighed. "How did this happen?"

Simon put his arm around me, " It just did."

I snuggled into him, "Well, I wish it didn't."

"I know."

_Clary's point of view..._

Demon stood out side my cell. "I want lobster! LOTS of lobster." I was trying my best to be a brat, Which I have to say I was doing very well at. Even Magnus joined in. Issac and Anglo were just laughing. Raphael was a sleep, it was daytime. Maybe about eight in the morning.

"Yes!" Magnus shouted. "And a hot shower! Get thee gone, fool! Fetch me and the lady our food and baths, now!"

I looked at Damon. He had come a little after I started to shout. Oh, and get this, when he got really mad, a vein in his forehead came out, It was gross, funny, and scary all at the same time.

"If you don't shut up, I will kill you!" He shouted the vein as big as ever.

"I though you were already going to do that!" I sang.

Then I started to make up a song, just randomly " _Damon is a demon/ don't no where he lurks/ so much dark it hurts/ Hate to full his mind/ dark eyes to hide feeling/ Oh yeah_."

Then Magnus joined in _" Don't got no make up/ need some real bad/ eyebrows are bad to/ Glitter here glitter there glitter every where!!!!"_

My turn! "_In a body of black/ there is no light/ digging deep/ into his soul/ hates me, my name/ __oh,oh Yeah."_

I looked over at Damon as Magnus started the Vein looks like it gonna pop. I interrupted Magnus,who was singing about glitter.. Damon seemed to dislike even more when I sang . _"Needing light/ got none/ need some/ got nobody/ the cell is his life, as the people who live in it/ no time to let any one in/ full time job._

Damon turned on his heel, and walked away. I called after him, "I still want my lobster! Oh,and I win."

But I heard a dead voice behind me, "You can never win Clarissa. But I will."

My whole world came crashing down on me. The devil has returned.

**Can you guess who the dead voice is? I don't think you can. Thanks so much for reading!!! I really like Magnus part of the song, what about you? Ha ha!!! things will heat up and rap up in the next chapter. Hoped you Enjoyed! Please review!!!!**

STUCK IN DARKNESS,

NEED SOME GLITTER

_Damon is a Demon/_

_Don't know where he lurks/_

_So much dark it hurts/_

_Hate to fill his mind/_

_Dark eyes to hide feeling/_

_In a body of black/_

_There is no light/_

_Digging deep into his soul/_

_Hates me, Hates my name/_

_Needing light/ _

_Got none/_

_Need someone/_

_Got nobody/_

_The cell is his life, as the people who live in it/_

_No time to let anyone in/_

_Full time job/_

_yeah yeah!!!_

_(_in the back round)

_Don't got no make up/_

_need some real bad/_

_eyebrows are bad to/_

_glitter here, glitter there/_

_GLITTER EVERY WHERE!!!!_


	12. Hells demons

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the mortal instruments. I'm NOT Cassandra Clare. NO FREAKING DUH! **_

_**Thank you all soooo much for following my story, I love each and every one of you! But you know what I love also? Reviews! So please type them! I only got three of them in my last chapter! Three! That made me so sad.**_

I would like to dedicate this chapter to

**burning..**** for all the reviews. **

*******

Then I started to make up a song, just randomly " _Damon is a demon/ don't no where he lurks/ so much dark it hurts/ Hate to full his mind/ dark eyes to hide feeling/ Oh yeah_."

Then Magnus joined in _" Don't got no make up/ need some real bad/ eyebrows are bad to/ Glitter here glitter there glitter every where!!!!"_

My turn! "_In a body of black/ there is no light/ digging deep/ into his soul/ hates me, my name/ oh,oh Yeah."_

I looked over at Damon as Magnus started the Vein looks like it gonna pop. I interrupted Magnus,who was singing about glitter.. Damon seemed to dislike even more when I sang . _"Needing light/ got none/ need some/ got nobody/ the cell is his life, as the people who live in it/ no time to let any one in/ full time job._

Damon turned on his heel, and walked away. I called after him, "I still want my lobster! Oh,and I win."

But I heard a dead voice behind me, "You can never win Clarissa. But I will."

My whole world came crashing down on me. The devil has returned.

* * *

It feels like my heart has stopped. I can't force enough air through my lungs. Trying to be strong, and not gasp and cower in the corner. Eyes burning, but I won't let one single tear fall down. I _will _be strong. I _will not _be weak, I will not break.

I, Clarissa Morgenstern, will stand my ground and fight. I will hold my head high, and I will win.

I hope...

I don't know what to do. It seems like every ones on his side. So many people behind him. So many people not knowing where they stand. Just on his side because they don't like what we have made. Peace with the downworlders. But they can't stop what side there on now. Its death or life. Flight or fight.

Heaven and Hell.

Literally.

The frame out side my cell, its on all black. No white. But thats not unusual. Not for shadowhunters. But it seemed so wrong. In so many ways. It wasn't right.

But it was. For him, Valentine, to be wearing black. But it wasn't for the angel next to him.

Jace.

I look at him. What went wrong? How could this happen? My golden boy should be in color that is light, in a lame way, heavenly.

Not so... hellish.

I take a glance at my clothes and stare in shock. I have white jean pants, combat boots, but you can barely see those because a glowing gold robe cape type thing. But it really _was_ glowing. The gold aura swirled around the robe. In the robe there were pockets, they had weapons. I couldn't see them but I could feel them. The swords, knifes, daggers and who knows what else were in there, but I do know one thing, they were powerful. I could feel their power.

Jace and Valentine on the other hand were in black robes, it flowed down to the grass where they stood. Pooled around them. It made me feel as if I was suffocating. Valentine had crown on his head, it wasn't black. There were skulls. Tiny skulls on the crown, it was grotesque. What made my stomach clench was the skulls eyes were on fire, that fire was black.

Behind Valentine and Jace standing outside my cell I could see _lots _of other people – or you could have things. They didn't look like demons, or downworlders but, something in between. As they were there, they weren't all that was there was like a hologram, because Valentines little devil helpers couldn't go out into the sunlight.

"Clarissa my daughter, you aren't being very gracious. Aren't you gonna say how much you missed me? How heart broken you were without me?" He said in a teasing tone.

I looked coolly at him. "You know? I would, but I really can't, 'cause it would be lie, you dumb ass."

"Thats not the way you talk to your father, maybe I should teach you." Valentine put his hand close to the bars, then, just like that, they were nothing but little rocks.

_I wonder if he can do that to people?_

I quickly erased that thought. "Magic tricks, Valentine? Your a little old for that aren't ?

"Yes, it wasn't very good, either." Magnus said. He was right behind me, but he wasn't in my cell,right outside it. He had a gold robe on too, Magnus looked deadly. Gold eye liner never looked so scary. "This is how you do it." Then the bars of my cell Glowed bright blue then black, red, green, and then, gold. The bars crumbled to dust. He came into my cell and grabbed me by the arm.

"Run along Valentine. Its just morning and your demons can't come until twilight." Magnus said with his eyes dark.

Valentine looked amused. "Are you ordering me to do something, Warlock? You will soon learn that, thats not a wise thing to do. As much as I'm enjoying this, I'm not. I've got things to do." They were standing there, then they weren't.

"Gone with the wind," Magnus said. I nodded my head yes. I couldn't believe my eyes I mean, Not that Valentine could disappear out of thin air but that he was back and Jace, _my _Jace was with him. _On_ his side.

Great, now the love of my life is my enemy, love sucks, so do the men in my family, they just always _have _to take over the world and kill what they don't approve of.

"What are we gonna do? Why are we dressed like this?" I said and looked at my robe.

"All things will be answered with in time little shadowhunter . Until they are I don't think I want to sit in these cells, because, unlike last time Valentine had his fit, he has _powers _now. Hes stronger."

"Hes not the only one," Anglo Raze said with a secretive tone.

"What do you mean?" I called out.

_Isabelle's point of view..._

I can't find Jace _anywhere _hes just...gone. I can't find Aline either. Maybe they went for a walk, doubtful though Jace always found Aline a brain-dead-moron kinda of girl, He likes'em smart, now that I think of it, even before Clary, he liked red heads.

I sigh, thinking of Clary just isn't cool. I don't get along with a lot of people, but me and Clary found are way to friendship.

I can't even imagine what Jace feels like, and I rather not know. I don't like to dwell on things like this.

"Max? Are you there?" I said when I heard foot steps.

"No Max here," came a familiar voice.

"Oh, shit" I whispered under my breath as the figured walked into the room, I was going to die.

Goodbye Isabelle Lightwood. You were – kind of – a good girl, I said to myself.

I knew one day this would happen, that my own actions and past would come back to haunt me. But this was all too much like the last time. You would think they would be more creative. Well, I guess theres _two _now, but still.

"You better Pray little Lightwood. 'Cause were gonna get you."

I was gonna do more than pray. I was gonna make _the_m grovel on there knees and beg the angel for forgiveness. At least I hope I would. "I think Its you who better pray." To my relief my voice didn't quiver as I took out my whip.

_Max point of view..._

It was happening.

I knew it would.

But I didn't tell.

That was wrong. I know that now, but its too late

_Wakeup world the war between heaven and Hell starts **now.**_

Literally.

_**Kay, I know that was short but it had to be, maybe you'll see why in the next chapter. Anyways thanks so much for reading!!! Please review! Only Three more chapters left!!! OMG!!!!! I can't wait to finish!!!! but I'll be sad to.... I just want to see what happens, even I don't know. I guess time will tell. **_


	13. A heart shaped scar, and bidding goodbye

_**Sorry that I haven't updated in a long time.... my step sister broke my flashdive, which had this chapter on it. So I had to re type it all. U-G-H! That wasn't cool...Then there was the little problem about getting an F on my math test... oh well I guess there a first time for every thing. Thanks to every one who commented I love you all!!!**_

_**Disclaimer: blah blah blah.... not mine... blah blah blah.... you know that drill.**_

_**enjoy!**_

It was happening.

I knew it would.

But I didn't tell.

That was wrong. I know that now, but it's too late

_Wakeup world the war between heaven and Hell starts **now.**_

Literally.

Chapter 13

Who am I to say what happens to the earth? To say that every things going to be okay?

But then...who was the one to say that Bambi made it out of the forest? That Cinderella got the Prince? Chances are, in real life that doesn't happen. In real life Bambi probably died, and the Prince forgot Cinderella and moved one to someone else.

Those things that are real, there heart breaking. We all rather believe in happy endings, but, in reality, those are rare. We have to fight for happy endings, they don't come easily, or maybe ever...

The thing is that chances are I won't make it out alive, I will die again. I don't have Jace's strength, Isabelle's reflexes, Max's new power. I am weak, but I'll fight.

Clarissa Morgenstern doesn't go down with out a fight. Throw anything at me, I'll do what ever to keep my love ones safe. But sometimes things just don't turn out okay. Like what's happening right now...

Me and Magnus getting thrown to the ground by Damon and not able to warn people what's about to happen. "Get off me!" I shouted. I can see Valentine laughing right now that I was getting broken down so easily.

Magnus wasn't taking this very well either. "You get off of me or I swear I will put you in a coma for a year and make you as colorful as a rainbow!"

Damon didn't like to be threatened we found that out very quickly. "You two shut up before I kill your sorry asses." He hiss through him teeth.

"Okay, Damon there is a reason were trying to break free. Why didn't you get Anglo and Isaac also?" I said.

That wasn't their real names but they told us not to tell until tonight, the war.

Who they really are was shocking to both me and Magnus. And it takes a lot to shock Magnus... the truth about who they are, Fallen Angels, will take time for some one to believe. What it will take even more time to believe, is that those fallen angels are Raziel and Ithuriel.

Yep. They are Fallen angles. Came down to help us. Whats most shocking is that... They came here because a _friend _asked them to. Friend? Who heck is this friend, but they wouldn't tell us. They were still keeping secrets.

So now I have to go and warn people that Valentine is back and are stopped By Demon. How uncool is that?

Very uncool.

"Damon if you want to live through tomorrow you will get off of me!" I shouted at him.

"Clarissa, it would be very wise if you did not threaten me."

"I'm not! Valentine is back and we have to go! warn people. If you want to die by Valentines hand, be my guest. But don't drag down all the rest of the shadowhunter, mundanes and downworlders with you! "

For a second Damon was so shocked that his hold on both of us was loosened. Magnus and I took this as a chance and seized it. We quickly both shoved at Damon until we were in opposite poisons. Damon was now on the ground and we were on top of him. "Because you know whats happen, If I were you I would go and tell people, so when tonight, when he claims war, we won't be running around like chickens with are head cut off."

Magnus and I got off of him. Damon slowly got to his feet. "I don't know why, but I believe you."

I smiled at him. "Its kina hard not to when I'm telling the truth! Now get a move on! Warn people!"

I turned around not wanting to be near him any more, and started walking away with Magnus right on my tale.

Izzy's point of view...

"What are you doing?" I asked them, but of course I knew what they were doing, I just couldn't believe it.

"Don't play dumb Isabelle you know perfectly well what were doing," she narrowed her eyes at me.

Maybe I'm not playing, I thought about saying but then decided against it. "Okay, I know that your trying to kill me but why?" I asked Aline and Meliorn.

Meliorn's face got dead serious and said, "you left me once the daylighter came into your life. I was just an old teddy bear and he was your ,stupid, and shiny new one." He narrowed his eyes at me with a look of hate that even I couldn't not comprehend.

I don't get why he would say that, it makes no scene in the way that he wouldn't even acknowledged me.

Before I could say anything Aline was steaming up for her turn. "You and _that_ girl thought the two of you could have anything and anyone you wanted. I loved Jace, I had for a while but no. 'Aline's too stupid to fall in love with anyone."

She continued on "Right when I had him in the palm of my had he was ripped out, snatched away from me that it made me want to do anything to get him back. Then one night I was walking out just wondering around trying to get lost when I stumbled along finding Jonathan He was going to kill me but we made a truce and it was then our plan to kill everyone that's ever hurt us, anyone that we ever think that doesn't deserve to live... and if you haven't guessed your in _both _of those categories, sweetie!"

I just looked at them, Aline a person with such a great gift to be a shadowhunter, to know a secret that was hidden from the rest of the world it could be a burden, the truth. It could also be a privilege. Aline had chosen it to be a burden, to be so scared of the world and all the secrets inside of it ,she let her self become so scared that she was afraid of her own shadow, and the ones we hunt.

I could believe Meliron was in on this. What would the queen say? I didn't even know what to think of it. So I didn't.

They had been touched by the devil, or at least his son, which could be equally fatal. I looked at them shook my head then narrowed my eyes at what Aline was doing, pulling out a dagger, that had my name on it. _Isabelle. Hail and Farewell. _In little words. Great I had been living in a house with someone that wants to murder me... well its not the first time, that's for sure.

Whip in hand, I was going to kick some butt.

I told my self that this was no different from killing demons, but oh yes it was, it just was.

Meliron and Aline started forward, coming closer to me. I stepped back lashing my whip at them, skimming Aline's cheek, with a hiss that sounded so demon like that I stopped for a second.

Aline and Meliron stopped too. Their skin started to burn, there heads got thrown back in a howl of pain then fangs started coming out of their mouth, needle sharp. When their eyes came back to me I flinched and felt like cold water poured all over me.

Aline and Meliron had red eyes and were looking at me like they were hunter that haven't eaten in months , were starving to death, and I was fresh meet.

_Oh, Angel help me! _I thought as they both started forward.

After me.

_Clary's point of view..._

Me and Magnus were walking down way into the forest among forest and woods. After a map had been _installed _in Magnus's head.

Weird I know. "Are we almost there?" I asked.

"No! Now stop asking its starting to get _very _annoying."

I looked up at him, confused, "that's the first time I've asked you," I stated.

"Yes, well don't ask again, it will get annoying."

I just looked at him, blinked and started to walk again.

We walk for what seemed like hours but was only minutes. I couldn't believe that Magnus was being so quite. When we were in the cells it was nonstop talking – I swear he talks in his sleep – now when we could say anything at all and I wouldn't have mind, he chose not to talk, odd.

The quite kept on until we came up to a little cottage, it had a nice homey look to it.

Comfortable. It was very diminutive. It was cute with cobble stone walk way, all it was missing was a white picket fence. I don't know why but this made a knot in my stomach grow tighter, it was so unlike anything in New York, how I longed to go back! "Well," I started, "looks nice."

"It looks nice now." he said with a far away look in his eyes. "But when we're sleeping and it comes alive and eats us, it won't look so nice."

Again all I could do was look at him as he shook off whatever memory he had and sighed as he started to walk up the steps. It took me a moment to follow.

The inside was more astounding then the out. Every line was detail that caught your eye. Like a picture that was worth two thousand words rather than one thousand. It was the most esquisted room I've every seen.

The walls that were painted held pictures of angles. But they weren't what angles actually looked like. They were that soft blue eyes one and the silk like feathers from out of their backs. Sad angles, happy angles, mad angles. It had them all. But they looked so real as if you could just reach out and touch them, and some of the magic in the picture would rub off on you, if you were lucky.

My eyes didn't leave the paintings on the walls for a long time, I stare hypnotized at the pictures, the lie that they hold. Nothings really that beautiful in the real world, only in paintings.

I looked sadly at the beautiful pictures, wishing that it all could be real, that the angels could float around us in simplicity. Were in a world we that we wouldn't worry all the time, and the heart attacks sleeping in our chest waiting for when the timings best, and all we know is that were still breathing. If only, if only, we knew that we would make it. That those cursing fatal things would never happen to us, but they do. All the time.

All we can do is scream out loud, even if there's no one listening. Panic and do the best we can.

I look away from the lying walls of what could never be. If we all believed that, that are fairy tales out come true, it would just be a life of lies and empty promise's. I sigh escaped my lips and Magnus caught my vibe. "Pretty lie, eh?"

"Unquestionably." I said and walked off to find a bedroom. The world could end, I just wanted my rest time. What kind of help would I be if I was tired?

None at all. That's how much help I would be. None at all.

I walked down various hallways, which surprised me because from the out side it looked so small and little. It really did but in side its was like the freaking empire state building. After all my looking I found a room that had a bed and was a pretty light orange color. It was like this room was meant for me.

I was looking around the room, when I saw a door. I got up slowly, and when I reached it, the cold brass touching my delicate skin, when I opened the door I saw heavens gate.

_A shower…_

I stare longingly at it. I went and put the hot water on. I stripped down struggling with the heavy robe that was packed full of weapons. And stepped into the shower. And nearly stared to cry. How can anyone not love showers?

After being in a jail cell with a non stop taking warlock, a scary vampire, not to mention the angles. It felt like heaven to wipe away all the grime in her hair and feel her fingers run through it with out having to stop and fix knots.

Yep this was definitely heaven. No I've been to heaven. This is better. For the moment anyways.

* * *

My eyes opened up to a noise. There were lots possibilities of what the noise could be.

It could be Magnus doing whatever Magnus does.

The house coming to life and wanting to eat me like Magnus said.

Or an intruder.

I listened closely catching the movement of the noise. Making sure I kept my breathing even. The footing was graceful, with a rhythm to it, but also very quite. So I ruled out the house because something told me that houses just did not have feet. Also Magnus because of how quite the steps really were.

Out with two down to one. Some one was in my room, with the safe orange walls. I slipped my hand down the silk covers and grabbed a dagger out of one of its pockets. With out delay, I jumped at whom ever was there. Or better yet, whatever was there. When I was on top of it, and its body was in the floor. Only then as I was holding the dagger to its throat did I see the face.

"Jace?" I asked in much confusion. What was he doing here?

"Aren't going to finish?" he asked in a calm tone.

"What?" I asked in even more confusion.

"Burying blade the into my neck?" He asked as I realize that I was still holding it to his throat.

I didn't speak. Just shook my head and got off of him. And put a wide breather of distance between us. Closed my eyes and opened them. Jace was still there. Darn it! Why could it just be a dream! Why was he here?

"Why?" he asked.

Again I found my self saying "what?"

He gave an irritated sigh and looked at me. " Why did you tell me you were on Valentines side? That…" he trailed off for a second getting a sad look in his eyes. "That you weren't the Clary that I came to know and love?" the pain left his eyes and they turned bitter. " Guess the whites on your nose is your secret to tell."

I looked at him, not knowing what he meant that but answered his question anyways. "I told you that because, Damon, said that another attempted to get me out of jail you would be in too. I didn't want that to happen, so I told a lie. Why are you here?"

"Valentine wanted to know if you wanted to join our side." He said with a cold tine that made me flinch. The way he had said 'our' made me want to throw up.

"Oh, god, Jace. What in the angels are you doing? On Valentines side?" I shook my head going to throw up knowing that I would.

" What I'm doing on Valentines side? Well lets see here. After you broke my heat I went out looking for something that would reconnect us. It seemed that your father's side was the right way. You know, because you basically told me that I was a sissy and needed to man up." Jace looked at my face and smiled a bitter smile. " You can scream out loud but remember this is where you brought your self." He said referring to the fact that I had lied to him.

"Would you stop taking like that? You sound like a damn fortune cookie!" I hissed. I went to sit on the bed. Then got this twitching thing with my hand. That made me very irate. I looked in frustration for a pen and paper of some sort. There was a night stand by the bed. I opened the drawer and sure enough there was my pen and paper. My hand flew across the page.

After I was done it took me some time to realize what it was. Then I got it. "Its my scar," Jace and I both said in unison. I looked down at the picture. It was the half heart that I had woken up with from that odd dream.

I looked up at Jace "What?" I asked. He pulled up his black robe to revealed a half shaped heart.

"How did you get that?" I asked breathless.

"I punched out a tree."

I look my scar and put it next to him. It made a whole heart. I looked up at Jace, he was already looking at me.

Are hands clasped together. He bent down to kiss my forehead. "I'm so sorry," he said. "I'll love you forever and always, even after death. Clarissa Morgenstern. You are the most beautiful girl in the world. When I'm gone remember how much I loved you." He said his hand came up to my face and slid down to my neck. He leaned in quickly and kissed me with his warm lips. "Are times up, Love"

And with that we were than in the middle of Glass city. How we had gotten there, was a mystery but we were and it was tine to fight. Lock and load time for a fighting's here. The sun was down and it was time, you could just tell. With a desperate look in Jace's direction across the field, on the other side. It was the lightness against the darkness this battle, and oh how fun it was going to be. All of hells demons were here looking, sick nasty. So were all of heavens angles. What an event this was going to be…

There were screams on both sides as we rushed forward to kill each other.

_**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! why did it have to stop there?! Well I'll tell you why. It one O'clock in the morning and I'm tired as hell. Night night don't let the demons bite!!!! be kind and leave a comment! I'll love you forever if you do!**_


	14. a deathly love

Merry Christmas! 9

**Sorry this is a short one. Very. I don't think that his chapter is very good and well… I feel I'm losing inspiration, I need more ideas I guess, I know how that story's going to end I got that planned, I just don't know what to d in the mean time… So this chapter might me suck-ish. Enjoy! (Haha funny to say enjoy after I told you it was gonna suck)**

**Clary's point of view…**

Madness.

That was the only way to describe it. Gruesome. Disgusting. Those would work to. All people standing before me fighting was just, barbaric, to put it bluntly.

The color that flashed before my eyes, it was gold, black, and red. For those color of the gold robes then the black robes and the red. The red was blood. Blood that you could see so clearly that just could not be missed, red brown so bright on the gold robes, telling you that someone was hurt, making it flash before your eyes, the way that it oozed out of a persons body, the cry of pain that comes with it, is unbearable.

I felt like I was just watching while the rest of the world moved in chaos around me. Then I realized that people were not looking at me. They did not see me. Was I dead already? If so I went very quite. But I know what death is like, and this is not it. How could it be? Unless, I was sent to Hell.

Hell...If there was anything close to it, this was it. Hell is fighting. Fighting for no reason, for something you want, that you know is out of your reach. Fighting for Idris was foolish. It was not just for one person, but for all of us shadowhunters, and Downworlders that fight demons, and needed a home to go to where everyone knew the secret to the world. No blood bath should even be spilled in this glorious city. Forbidden is what it should be.

I was sure that this was not Hell. What could I have done to make myself end up in such a horrible place? I have done nothing, not really anyway.

The battle was still on going, I knew by now that it was not going to come at me because it seemed like I had glamour around me that my people can't see nor could the Downworlders.

So I sat. I sat because if I were to stand I would fall. Fall so hard that I could not pick myself back up. I always want to be able to pick myself up. So instead of breaking down. I surrender to my wobbly knees, and sit. I hug myself to try to get the wicked pictures out of my mind. That is burning in my mind, which felt as if they were burning me.

Maybe it was because I didn't see what it was like the first time around. I wasn't in the mist of the fighting, when I was trying to find Jace. But this, this hatred that I felt beating all around me, weighing me down, I don't know if I could take it any longer.

**Izzy's point of view.**

I was not in the Penhollows home anymore, I was fighting. Why? Not sure. But I was in a golden robe and flat boots. (Not my usual style) but I tell you the robe was loaded...Whips Steles, daggers, full out swords! Showhunters dreams come true.

I seems like it should have been unbearably heavy, but it wasn't it kinda felt like I was going commando, but the silk material rubbing against my body convinced me otherwise...

I lashed out at everything in black; I felt that... they were just bad. BAD BAD BAD! It was like an eco in my mind, and the eco wouldn't stop. It was like someone was controlling me to so their dirty work, somehow this fight felt wrong, it wasn't like killing demons, we were killing _people_ , and that was wrong, or so it felt. All of this felt wrong.

Shoot! I just barley dodged an arrow! Then noticed Meliron coming at me, with a knife, Aline right on his tale.

The crazies were back. Fan-freaking-tastic! Life just can not get any better than this, can it?

Note the sarcasm.

This is a living Hell.

I fought like no tomorrow, then realizing that there might not be a tomorrow, noting that I fought harder.

**Jace's point of view**

Where is Clary?

God dang it! Only a second passes by and I've lost her. Maybe for good.

I wanted to slap myself, Clary Is not gone! She can't be. Not when I need her, hell I was always going to need her. So she needed to be by my side, but first I had to find her to do that. The search was on.

I fought my way past people, some reason they seemed to ignore me. Like I was only a spec of dust. I shot out to stab someone out of anger, but the dagger didn't go in. It was like I was looking from glass, seeing but no touching. Why was that?

Out of anger I tried again, but the same thing happened, the results the same. The dagger did no difference; the people didn't even look at me. So I stopped, I just stopped and focused on Clary.

I just made my way through the crowd, even if I couldn't touch my Clary, I could be with her.

That's when I saw her, on the ground. Just lying there... I ran as fast as my legs would carry. I dropped to my knees and picked her up, bridle style.

Her eyes Flashed Open, "Jace? What the Everlasting fire are you doing?"

"Everlasting fire?" I asked bemused.

"Shut up, I just felt the need to expand my vocabulary, now what are you doing?"

She wanted to know what I was doing? "Saving you?" But it came out as a question.

"Put me down," she growled.

I did as she asked, just a little hurt, "Did I do something?" I asked which was rediculous considering that we were in the middle of a war, no time for melodramatic romance problems.

"You lied to me," she say almost unbelieving herself. Then drew a knife.

**Clary's point of view...**

"Clary what are you doing?" Jace asked calmly.

_I don't know! _I wanted to shout but other words came out instead, against my will. "Killing someone who is a worthless piece of breath." The words were not my own.

_I didn't mean that! Why would I say that? I love you! Stop looking to hurt you baby, and help me! I'm not doing this on my own free will. God, Jace, help! Stop looking so heart broken, my goodness! Help!_

But Jace didn't help; he just _stood_ there as I held a sword pointed to his chest.

_What the hell am I doing?_

**Magnus point of view…**

This was just crazy… I lift my hands and let blue sparks fly. They flew; I was getting tried so quickly! Not sleeping right all those nights really caught up with me! I can't believe I didn't sleep when we got to the save house… Oh well woulda shoulda cou**lda.**

I see a behemoth demon, nasty little things, and place my fire on it shooting it over and over again; I was going to make that piece of crap suffer! "Take that," I whispered as it melted slowly.

EW.

"Incoming!" Someone yelled. It was Alec.

"You okay?" I asked as he threw around a demon, which wasn't really Alec like.

"Never been better."

I look around and see a golden robe needing help, Magnus to the rescue! I shot a fire ball of blue magic at a back robe. Took that jackass **down **If I do say so myself.

"Um, Magnus?" Alec asked

"Little busy," I said shooting at some more stuff.

"Well get un-busy!"

I look over at him, ticked off then see what he was all excited about. "Uh-oh." I stated plainly in a high pitched voice.

We were surrounded by forsaken. They were nasty things with puss worming out of them, drool dripping and worts to cover there big body, there were about five of them, all closing in on us, making us their prey.

I put my hands at them and Alec picked up a sword, "Ready?" He asked

"No." but I started to shoot and Alec whispered the name of his sword, it was something like, "Manisancva" and followed my lead, together we attack.

But I had just the feeling of things not turning around very well. It was just a feeling though.

**Valentines point of view...**

Everything was going perfect. The lightwoods were almost all dead and Clary was killing Jace. Perfect. How funny what a little mind control can do, After Clary kills Jace, Jace will be mine, in hell, my personal slave, forever. No more hour long showers Angelboy, your gonna be on my turf.

I sat upon my throne satisfied what more could happen? Idris was being destroyed, just like I wanted. Moronic shadow hunter were being killed, everything was good.

_Valentine, everything's not good yet, not until your dead._

I turned to see Raziel. In human form. I couldn't help but laugh. "You think that you can beat me?" I said between chuckles.

"Do you think that you can beat me?" He said choosing to talk aloud.  
"You're a foolish man who enjoys his own company way too much. I killed you once; surly I can do it again."

"Really?" let's just see about that.

Raziel took out a very grand sword, "as the two feeters say, let's dance."

"Hmm, yes, lets. I'll lead." I jumped off my throne of skulls and stared to fight. This would be easy. That I knew. NO one could beat me, I was to0 good, and I was Valentine Morgenstern, the most freaked shadowhunter.

"_Don't flatter yourself your not the most feared, your daughter is." _

"Why should people fear my daughter?"

Raziel choosing to talk out loud said, "Because she has uncontrollable power inside her. If they don't fear her yet, they will."

**Was it any good? Yay? Nay? Leave a comment and tell me! Thanks for reading! Next chapter should be up soooonnnn and hopefully better than this one! WHOOOOOO!**

9


	15. Power in death

**I've been bad! So sorry I usually update so much more then this! Don't hate me **** Sorry for the delay! Enjoy and tell me what you think! (hint hint) (wink wink) ENJOOOOOY! (and yes I will explain the "two footers" thing. I also think that you'll like this chapter. it's a bit fast pace but fun. (well that's what I think but I guess you'll just have to tell me yourself! I've been putting out Simon in this story because I HATE Simon. But hes in this chapter… A liitle**

**Disclaimer: do I really have to say it? You know the drill Blah blah blah and all that crap**

**Max point of view…**

I stare at the battle field in awe. I felt the strongest pull towards it. As if my blood raging inside of me said that I belonged down there. Fighting and killing the demons. They were evil, they were crude. I wanted to kill them, but don't call me rude. My blood sang like someone lusting for love; it was dirty and a nonstop blow to my heart. I couldn't help myself any longer, I needed to kill, blood on my weapon, staining it with the devils servants life. Possibly making them beg for there sorry forsaken life's.

I blinked and realized my thoughts of horror. It that what they thought down there? That the lust for fighting and the infatuation to kill so strongly? The brawl was taking life's of innocent people. Not knowing what there doing, but doing it anyways.

I looked up at Ithuriel, "why?" I said as if he would understand exactly, which he did.

"The worlds a mean place, you were just beginning to realize that when your life had gotten taken away. This is what happens, that urge to kill when it comes so strongly. Almost nothing can stop it, some say that love can but then again people also say that's what makes it so strong." His voice was like the wind, cold and - in a way - calming .

I stood there almost shocked. I've never heard him say so much. Ever. it's a bit appalling. Usually Raziel does most of the talking. "Do you feel it?" I asked.

"Yes."

Back to root one, oh well. " How can you stand there so nonchalantly? Just blow it off?" I asked flabbergasted. As I on the other hand was griping a tree not to blow down there.

"Its not without difficulty, but remember I've had practice for millions of years, I'm quite old, you know. You two footers are much more vulnerable.

"two footers?" I questioned.

"In heaven we fly, on earth you just use your feet."

Oh. That distracted me a little but not much. The urge to fight was making me tremble, in the worst way. "Can we leave?" I said, pleading.

"Yes."

With that we were gone with the wind.

**Alec's point of view…**

Its never been like this for me before. I'm both shocked and horrified with myself along with feeling totally exhilarated. I was on a high and nothing could knock me down!

Taking out demons after demon easily and without fear. For the first I felt like a real shadowhunter. Just then, in the middle of my empathy a dark shadow loomed over me. I turned around quickly only to face Abbadon. My feeling of a high quickly disappeared and I seethed in a gulp. In that gulp I could taste the death and fear of us all. I didn't like it all that much anymore.

I took out my sword and pulled it over my head whispering its name then plunging the blade down in it. One little scratch did _nothing _to it. Oh man! I'm gonna die!

Just as its voice swam into my head like a alligator swimming into a swamp. '_why dear Alec lightwood, no need to fear, I'm already here. Poor boy, confused with the wrong gender, liking the male hardware a bit _to _much. Because of the path you take now look at what you will become.'_

Abbadon's formed changed into an older me, maybe five years or so and I'm wearing…A purple sequenced headband leather zebra striped pants and zebra jacket with real hair (or fake I can never tell) to top it all off my shirt was bedazzled in multiple colors that said, _'I like boys who sparkle' _then there was the hair to go along with it. It was no longer black and flat but… spiked and… my god all the sparkles!

I looked like Magnus! But chubby!

I am % mortified this is what I feared in the future. Being like my lover. Of not only being different from everyone on the inside but looking different on the out. Of standing out like a sore thumb, I wasn't afraid to say that I was gay, but looking like it felt so much different, too out there. Because as truth lays, I'm not even comfortable being a shadowhunter, always wanted to be a mundane because they had it so much easier, they are blinded by the path that takes us shadowhunters -

What was that?

I felt some kind of pull from my deepest thoughts, back to the field where death lies. And there was Abbadon right in front of me, looking like something I know I'll never become. So I started doing what Jace did best, being an ass. "Oh man, are you confused to? You like 'men hardware'? Think that is yummy? Join the club, I would say welcome, but from the looks of it, you've been there for quite a while."

Abbadon stopped dead in its tracks because it had started to spin and skip. '_what did you say?'_

"Don't worry people think you're a disgrace at first - well, people probably think you're a disgrace, but that's beside the point - but then they get used to it. Have you met my boyfriend? Because by the way that you look, I think that you could be the bestest of friends. You could skip together, but you'll have to remember that he's mine."

Abbadon was getting very peeved and snapped out of my form. '_you little boy lover -_

"Proud of it!" I interrupted.

'_you will regret that'_

As he lunged out at me I took my hands from behind my back and Magnus came out from the shadows and we both blasted him with what we had. Abbadon was no more, shrinking back into hell where it belongs.

"Alec, I did like how he was dressed, would you mind when this is all over and done with, if we live through it, will you dress up like that for me?" He batted his eyes at me as if it would make a difference.

"No" I said flatly but was secretly overwhelmed by the thought that I had just killed a horrific demon. I was back on my high, I had defeated Abbadon without much help I never realized what a good shadowhunter a could be, it seems that I'll I've ever done since I started hunting is saving Jace and Isabelle's asses.

That dropped me off my high right onto my face. Jace and Isabelle were alone in this dreadful battle, fighting and having the chance to make a stupid move over stupid move and get killed. I stared to run to look for them with Magnus trailing behind me, keeping the way clean. (In other words he slashed out with blue flames of fire, killing anything in black that dared to get near me) I had younger brainless siblings to find.

**Isabelle's point of view…**

Creepy basters!

I was running and lashing out with my whip all at the same time. I felt like freaking super women, but hell, if this is what super women went through then she can have my blessings!

Meliorn and Aline were crazy fast and I'm having a hard time running because I'm no longer in heels. (Damn robes!) No matter where I go I can't seem to get away from them, there like an unwanted shadow. Like demons!

One part of me wanting to run the other part wanting me to stay and beat the living daylights out of them. But I've chosen to do both that the same time. (Don't ask me why, I no not of my actions, but know faithless of the mind and heart.) So I run, but stop to lash out just a bit. I think that its incredibly unwise decision to make but hell, who was there to stop me? That's Alec's job! But he wasn't here at this moments and I wouldn't be surprised if he was looking for me right this moment even in the middle of all this going on. Because that was Alec, all work no play. (Although some people would say that killing demons wasn't exactly 'playing' but then again most people haven't met us shadowhunters.)

I decided that it maybe a good moment to stop running. So I stopped and didn't even have a moment to catch my breath because right there were the two people I profoundly hate openly now. Great, great, hate.

"Is little Isabelle tired now?" Asked Aline in a stupid cherry over sweet voice.

"No, but little Aline can go suck herself." I took to my whip and slashed it with unnatural force, leaving a nasty little scar. "Whoopsy daisy! My bad!"

"Your going to regret that Lightwood." She hissed/ spat at me.

"Am I? Who's going to _make _me regret it, Aline? Are you going to? The little girl that goes running and screaming away from demons?" But I did wonder about that. Where had _that _girl gone? The sweet but slightly ignorant one? Some how, I'll miss her. Maybe I'll send her a post card. But then, maybe I'll go to the moon too.

Aline clenched her teeth together. "I'm not that girl anymore. I've change."

"So I see. But was that change for the better or worse? In other words what would your mother think?" I challenged by giving her another blow to the cheek, then to Meliron's foot, His leg, upper thigh, then all the way up to his neck. I thought that I may have loved him in another time but time and love changes, fades away into dust, leaving a rather new you.

That's what Meliron did to me. Left me cold unto dust and with new love (Simon) and high hopes because he didn't deserve me or to walk on this planet being a traitor. I slashed at his throat one more time (harder more power in the wrist) and flicked the cord that's in his neck, killing him instantly. Fairy or not, he'd die right away. I had no sad thoughts about Meliron the only thought I had was _have fun in hell you filthy animal._

I looked up to Aline, she was standing there in horror of what she had just witnessed. "Oh, looky there. Maybe old Ale's in there somewhere. But since I don't think so. Guess what? Your turn." Aline backed away. But she couldn't go anywhere because right behind her was my big brother. By first glance something about him seemed different.

Hey, I was right, Alec was looking for me. "Hey, bro, come to join our little powwow?" Alec shook his head and pointed with his finger in to a direction.

I looked into that direction to see no other then Simon way off father from the battle field away from it. "Go," Alec said while glaring at Aline in a threating way forcing her to coward back. "I got this." I on the other hand was about to laugh.

Leave? And of all times now? I didn't think so! But Alec gave me a look that said I better. So I ran to Simon flipping my whip all around me to protect me from the demons. Until I reached him of all things I was laughing.

He gave me a distressed look. "Of all things Isabelle, are you laughing?"

"I'm not sure. I guess I feel powerful." By the way he was looking at me I could tell that was the wrong answer.

Simon took me by the arms and showed me what laid where I was just standing. It took my breath away. Horror stuck in my mouth the taint of death in the air. I look down at the battle field and feel a pull to it. Like I should be there but didn't want to be. Of all thing to see shadowhunter's weapons gleaming, Witches and Warlocks colorful sparks flying. Gold and black. Gold because white wouldn't be right. Even if were on the good side we've still done unthinkable things too, but were not black because we've not done horrorable beyond belief either.

To think that a moment ago I had been laughing at this. THIS! I was filled with disgust for my self, because not only the bad were dieing. So were the good.

_**Jace point of view…**_

The sword that Clary held is dangling close to my throat. Somehow I'm not surprised by this notation I've know for a few day now that she's really not that into me. I give a dark chuckle. She wants to end my life she can go on head and do that.

Like all good bad guys I'm not going down without a fight. Of course I didn't want to fight Clary, her in her Gold robe me in my black. Something separated us completely but then again something connected us greatly.

"Jace, help!" Clary cried.

Help what? Help her kill me? Well as tempting as that sounds, no thank you. Then I saw strain on Clary's face. The sword was shaking and so was her petite arm shaking as well.

A light dawned on in my head; _she doesn't want to kill me.. _

…Oh…

Well I'm quite the ignorant fool then. I grasp her arm and bring it down slowly. Clary looks at the sword flustered when she tried to open her hand and cold not. I put my hand on her small one and forced it open. The sword can loose and Clary took a shaky deep breath. "I thought that I was going to kill you. For a moment, I wanted to."

She looked a shamed as I've ever seen her. _I_ lighted the mood by saying, "Its alright, sometimes I feel like I need to give myself a swift kick in the ass too. I'm a handful what can I say? I'm surprised that you put up with me for this long. At all."

"Well, yes you are kinda a handful but then again your way out of my league so your kind of miracle boyfriend." She gave me a slight smile to show that she was kidding but she also knows that it bothers me when she says stuff like that.

"Well it looks like were in the middle of a war so maybe we can use this 'invisible' a shot for its money."

"Yes , maybe." she took my hand in hers and took some weapons from her robe, I did the same to mine. We started doing what we did so often, fighting for out lifes.

It was horrible this field with flying demons and everything that creeps into your nightmares and makes that dark for some people unstandable. Things with puss oozing out of their faces and other unknown substances.

But nothing unusual about that, right?

**Valentines point of view…**

"Given up yet angel boy?" I said with my voice full of hate.

"I'd much rather prefer Angel _MAN, _If anyone is the boy its you. I've lived for centuries. Maybe not on earth but I live."

"Of course you do just as I. But we live in death. Were we can haunt the souls of the ones that put shame to us."

Raziel looked at me, "I do not haunt souls. Heaven and Hell, there much different from each other. Heaven is good, Hell is bad." He spoke that last part slowly as if I had a mental disorder. That making me swing my sword harder only to have it stopped. All Raziel had to do was simply look at it.

"Your weak." he stated plainly with distaste. "You think that your all powerful in your glory but all your doing is making everything gory. You've brought Hell on earth. Maybe its time for me to bring heaven as well." Raziel raised his human hands in the air and called upon heaven. "Its time to be done with this. It will go faster with my many million friends."

He can be doing this! I've called on a fair amount of Hells demons but never did I think that he call upon the angles that live in it. With all that I'm not surrendering just yet.

A light began to shine from Raziel's human Gold eyes, things seemed to stop for a moment as to welcome the new comers. Rival's a new, sizing up.

Its seems as if heavens come to stop Hell.

Of course I'm not going to let that happen.

**It felt good to be writing again. You know how I said that this story would be only about 13 chapters? Well I'm saying about 18 now then I should be all done. How U enjoyed! Let me know because that button wants you to push it. I will put more Clary and Jace in the next chapter, it was very little in this one I know but I'll change that!. Thanks for reading!**

"**I gave my heart as an offering"**

"**Its just another night, another dream wasted on you" **

"**Inside I hope you know I'm dying, with my heart beside me, in shattered pieces that can never be replaced."- **_**Mayday parade**_


	16. self restraint

**Disclaimer: don't own it.**

**Sorry it's so short, I have zero motivation within me. Hope I get out of this, 'cause I really want to finish it. But I'm, in a way, blocked from my own thoughts. This is what I believe is called, 'a writer's block' welcome to the world of liking to write, and not being able to. **

**MAX**

I feel as if I'm stuck. My body's twisting and turning, I don't feel whole. Incomplete, yes, that's a better word for it. It's a blur, the worlds twisting at a different pace and leaving me behind, it's like I have no choice in the matter, were the current goes, I go.

A strong firm hand grips me and I'm on the ground, steady and together. I look at myself in surprise, I'm in one piece. "What was that?"

Ithuriel looks at me and smiles – those for him were rare. – "That, Max, was similar to a portal, but quicker, and safer."

I look up at him, "How?"

He sighs and goes into what seems to be an hour long explanation about something I really don't have any interest in. So my mind wonders off into its own little world of Max. In my world, I can do anything. I can fly like I could when I was an angel, I can use my new power only to make Isabelle drop whatever kitchen utensil that she has in her hand so she doesn't kill us. Most of all, in my dream world, we were mundane's, we lived without knowing what was really going on. We didn't know about shadow hunting or Valentine. Clary and Jace met when they bumped into each other on the dance floor in Pandemonium. All was calm. All would be quite.

All would be perfect.

I look at my feet, not really taking in my surroundings, when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I hear a voice say, "You're not being very attentive, are you?"

I looked up at him, bemused. "What?"

"Look around."

So I did. I looked and looked; let my eyes drink in the area. The area was such a sore sight for my eyes. The one place on earth I would go; Home. I almost laugh, then I do. I laugh until I sob. I sob like never before. I'm home, and I know it's not real.

Ithuriel looks at me with pity, I hate it. I hate it so much. I hate that I'm happy, sad, and angry all at the same time. I'm turning into Isabelle for Angels sakes. I want to make that look go out of his eyes, so I puff out my chest, stand up straight and look at a place where it seems will always be there for me, because it's home. It's a building, one place in the world that – just being there makes me feel good, relaxed, and happy.

So happy, even though where I was at was a dream for most people, this place is my dream. A dream of my childhood – what I had of it – and of my family, a dream of gross food Izzy made, a dream of a huge library, that Hodge always read at. Even if Hodge is no longer with us.

I walk up to the door and push it open, marvel how much bigger the building is compared to me, how every things bigger. I hate it. I know I'm not like a little kid on the inside, so why do I have to look like it on the out? HATE. It's become a word that people use all too often; I HATE how people really do mean it. There's that word again. HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE! I go to the elevator, push a button and I'm off.

I used to think it was like flying… riding in a elevator, is nothing like flying.

_**Isabelle's point of view…  
**_

"Where are we going?" I asked twitching as the pull of war tried to push me in.

"To safety, that's where," Simon said, annoyed at another question I had bestowed upon him.

"Safety -meashfty," I muttered.

Suddenly, Simon whipped around at just stared at me for a few moments, "would you just shut up!" he finally bellowed.

I stared at him in shock, Simon never yells… ever.

"All you have been doing is complaining about how long were walking, about how you just want to go and kill people. You want to damn your soul to hell, go ahead. Go be a blood thirty monster, and enjoy killing people. Do you not think that I have the same feelings? Trust me, I would want nothing more than to go and fight, but I happen to have a little something called a 'will'."

I just stood there. I was amazed that I had gotten Simon so upset, if there wasn't such a crisis at hand, I would have felt proud.

Simon turns around and starts to walk quickly, not looking back at me, not talking to me, just walking… I felt so lonely, even if he was right there. I didn't even recognize the person that followed him. I felt hollow, and I didn't really like it. _Suck it up! No time to feel sorry for yourself, just thoughts that go to waste._

Better thought than done, I couldn't help but feel sad. Sad for everyone.

I was never one to pray, even if I've seen angels, I still wasn't sure if God was real, I mean, and if he was in control, why was this happening?

_God, if you're out there, please listen, closely. I haven't been the best girl, I've never been good. Please, wash me of my sins; take all evil out of me. Help my family fight, help them stay alive. Please, get rid of this feeling to fight, to kill, making me savaged inside. Help me, Help them. Amen._

I didn't know if that was right, but, hey, I felt better. The filling to kill was still there sure. But the feelings of self- pity were gone. I jog to catch up with Simon.

After a couple minutes, we came up to a little yellow cottage, cobble stone and all. "What's this place?"

"Safe house."

"How do you know?" I ask, doubtful.

"I don't know, I just do," He shrugged his shoulders and opened the door of the cute house.

Wow, this place was… I'm not sure… it was something. With the angles on the wall, the lights, it was beautiful.

"What do we do now?" I asked still glancing around at the place, touching a wall to make sure it was real.

Simon shrugged yet again, "Wait I guess."

"For what?" I asked, confused.

"More like who," he mumbled.

**Sorry I know, it was much shorter than my other ones… blah, I am ashamed of myself, comment if you will, and it would be deeply appreciated. **


	17. Hells Owner

**Hey! I know that its been pretty long without a chapter and I am so sorry. I should have the last two up in a couple weeks. Read, and ENJOY!**

**By stander point of view...**

They fall from the sky with grace, like poetry. Their wings sparkle like a thousand gems in the midnight sky, breath taking and beautiful, horrifying and graceful. With no eyes, but able to see like no other, they were angles, they were here to save all of us from Valentine and his demons, hopefully.

CPOV

I look up at the sky and gape. There were angles falling. Nothing seemed quite real to me, all of this we thought we were done with, well screw that. Nothing in the world is really over, battles for things go on. Unfortunately, we shadowhunters battles aren't too easy to win. I look at Jace, he was looking at the sky also.

"Clary?" He whispered.

"Yeah?" I whispered back still looking at the sky.

"Do you see that? Or am I finally going crazy?"

"If you're going crazy, I am too. "

He took a breath and made an attempt at a joke, "Well, maybe they'll let us get a room together in the loony-bin."

"Jace, is it just me, or is it quite? Like, eerily quite?" I look around and the battle field had totally frozen, know one moving, no one taking, and most of all know one or thing was fighting. It seemed they were all looking up to the sky.

"Nope, not just you."

"Oh, good, I think their angles."

"Are you sure?"

"Uh, no that's why I said, 'I think'"

"Oh, thanks for clearing that up."

"No problem."

They things in the sky made way closer and closer to the earth, glowing brightly as the stars that live in the nights sky. As if broken out of their trance people started going at it again, they felt the need to kill stronger then the amazing. Sad.

I just wonder why I didn't feel the need anymore. I use to but now, once Jace took the sword from my hand, it was like I was cured. Love is stronger than hate. I take a glance at the sky, they were getting closer now, they use to look like stars in the sky, now they looked like huge birds flying dangerously fast ready to hit us. Pleasant.

"Do they look mad to you?" I asked Jace.

"Yeah, that and really weird looking birds."

I look at him for a couple of seconds, the kind of look that says, 'Did you REALLY just say that?' I shake my head at him and a thought that should have been there soon came. "Jace, things are going to get bad quick. Those angels are going to be able to see through whatever glamour we have on us and your playing for the other team. Their going to kill you." I said this really fast so I didn't really know if he caught it all but the look on his face said he did.

My face became determined, "No way in hell, pardon my pun, am I going to loose you for a second time. Come on devil boy, were going." I grasped his hand and a shock went through me. I whimper and look at see what it was.

I see Jace do a double take of our hands... They were glowing. Like, weird creepy green that you would think Aliens would have. It wasn't all of our hand, just the part that made the heart. I detach our hands and the glowing stops. I attach them and it comes back. Our hearts were glowing when it was together. Like away from each other, we didn't have our heart, but together we had a whole hear like we shared one. Sure, sounds cheesy, looks cheesy to, but I realized that it was the complete and total truth.

Jace seemed to see this to because something changed in his eyes, they became brighter, but darker at the same time. As if he was realizing something great, but also loosing some great things too.

He took my hand and we ran away from the battle field, leaving behind all the other fighting shadowhunters as well. I said a silent prayer, just so help with... I don't know, stuff.

"Umm... Jace," I said as we dodged people, and demons, Jace clearing the way with his sword as we ran. "Where are we going?"

"Some where safe, where you can't get hurt."

My life has become a soap opera.

I _really _hate soaps.

_**Raphael pov...**_

Hell, that's what it was, just a living Hell.

The angels are coming, coming to take all the people we've lost to heaven, a place that I will never be able to go. Hell is my home. Every vampire knows it, just like every shadowhunter knows that their part angel, some kind of super human race that has to protect all the other normal humans.

Damn. They have it easy, they think that we are salvaged? It's because there is no point of being good, no matter how much good you do, if your a vampire after death your going to spend it in the one place you've been fighting against.

This is the reason most of the Nights Children chose to go on Valentines side. No matter what I will never be on the son of a bitches side. Just because how he thinks, that all downworlders are not as good as shadowhunters, yet he has made himself one of them, his son was one of them. That may be proving that we all are shit. But I would sell my soul (If I had one left) if it meant not having to fight against him.

I stick my sword into a grotesque demon that had only one eye on his head but lots more on the other places of his body. Every eye was red, and changes colors periodically from red to black to white to a color that I can't even say. More or less, this thing was gross.

After I killed the little eye demon, I turned around, I took in my surroundings. The angels were here and I felt something in me pull away from them, even if we were on the same side, they were a creature from God, I was the opposite.

I lung for another demon, almost tripping over a dead body in the processes, the body was so drenched in blood that I wouldn't tell if it was a Golden or a Black. I tried no to breath because I knew if I did I would go blood lust. That Damon guy didn't exactly feed us, and seeing all this blood was making me very... thirsty.

I mentally slap myself, _'focus on whats on hand now, not your needs, take care of those later_', I kept that little speech going.

I noticed something. This had been going on for _hours, _like so many hours that it's past time for the sun to be here. As I kill demons without a second thought, they were a lot of really small ones. The saying, 'it's so ugly, it's cute,' did not apply here. Some of them reminded me of big zits, they really needed to be popped. Bad.

I turn to kill another demon and stop in my tracks, it was her, Nelli.

I cut my self with my sword just a bit, making sure that it was really her. I mean, she looked the same. Except for the clothes, the old dress and cowboy boots had been traded in for a Golden robe. I stare at her, she turns around and meets my eyes. For a moment, there is nothing. Not this war, not her angel wings, I missed her. Even though I can't look deeply into her blue eyes and take a short swim, I know that those baby blues did belong to her, they were hers. My first and only love smiles and waves.

That was enough, something that Nelli would do, simple, but at the same time, just enough to make a dead heart come back like a ghost and feel the tingle of it pounding wildly away. This angel, my angel, I know that I'm not good enough for her, that I can't go to heaven with her, but I can prove myself to her. Make her proud.

That's when I went wild, I killed demon after demon not even looking at them, only a hollow inside but it was okay, for the first time sense Nelli died a long time ago, I felt whole.

And this Vampire was going to sink his fangs into some nasty demon blood.

**Max's point of view...**

It felt like home and even smelled like home a little bit, a tangy smell of burnt food wafers though the air. But aside from that, it was NOT home. I didn't like this illusion I like that it felt so much like the real thing, but wasn't.

"Please, take me back." I say, it wasn't a question, more of a demand.

Ithuriel looked at me, "Are you sure? Can you handle it?"

"Maybe and if I can't well then, I'll just have to deal with it. I don't like it here and I want to go.. where are our body's?"

"Back where we left them. You feel yourself here but really your just seeing different things behind your eyelids."

I look at him in confusion, "So, that means that this is all a hallucination?"

Ithuriel looked at me, bemused at why I was asking this question, "if that's the way you want to look at it, yes"

I just look at him. All this hope I had inside of my from being home vanished into the burnt smelling air. This isn't home. This is power, powers that I used to have when I was an Angel. I miss being an angel, I want to go back.

"Ithuriel? Can you do something for me?"

"Yes, Max?"

"I don't want to be a shadowhunter anymore, can you make me an angel again?" After a moment I add, "I don't belong here." Here meaning on this earth that I used to call home.

**Izzys pov...**

I take a glance at Simon, twenty bucks says that he's still mad at me. I'm sick of wondering so I go ahead and ask him strait out.

He looks at me and blinks, "no, I'm not." That's all he say's before he lays down on the bed he claimed as his when we got to the house.

Damn, I just lost twenty bucks.

I go over to him holding my eye contact as I climb on the bed with him. I rest my head where our lips are dangerously close from touching, maybe a centimeter in between them. I might as well be a mile for the way he responded. He didn't do anything, just kept looking at the wall.

I frown and lift my head so its directly over his, my black as midnight hair draping over him, framing his face. I trace his lips with the tip of my finger, his eyes meet mine for a second.

I didn't know why I was doing this, I just feel so empty of emotion except for the passion to kill, I decided I'd trade it in for a different kind of passion. I bend my head so out lips brush just a little. I needed this, to feel again, to feel joy of the one person that makes my heart beat irregularly when I see him. I _needed _him.

So instead of waiting for a response I went right in for the kiss, I threw my whole self on him and did things that I knew drove him crazy until he did respond to me and my touch. I knew that he needed me then, just like I needed him.

CPOV...

We run until we reach the little cottage. We run up the cobblestone path up until we were in the house, until we felt safe. Jace took me into his arms and held me there. He held me like a new born baby, like I was so precious and breakable that he was afraid to let me go.

Honestly, I really didn't mind.

I take his face in my hand and look at him. I see the beauty that shows so clearly in his face, and I look into his eyes and see the beauty that lies underneath all those good looks. I clasp our hands together with my free hand and our scars start to glow.

"You know I'm about to say something really sappy, so I thought I would warn you ahead of time." Jace announced.

I smile, "Fully warned." I assured him.

"This," he said as he held up our hands, "is a sign. A sign that we were meant to be together, forever."

He brushes the promise ring that found its way back on my finger. I smiled at him, I knew what he meant. But I brushed it off with a laugh, "yeah, your right, that was really sappy." I said with sarcasm dripping into my voice. Then I get serious, "but really, really sweet." I give him a long awaited kiss. It feels like ages, and boy do I want those lips on mine. I pull him closer using the fist of my hands on his robe. My lips move against him, there is no slow here. This is one of those kisses that is fast and _hot._

We move our way, looking for a more comfortable place then the front hallway and open the first door. By now my legs are around his waist and he's carrying me. But we freeze as to what we see.

Isabelle and Simon, doing pretty much what we were doing, but with less clothes.

One of them sees us and says, "_shit" _

This is by far not the first time that I've walked in on them, but it never stops being embarrassing. Although I can tell its Jace's first time. He sets me down gently. "Hey bloodsucker, I'm going to give you five seconds to get the hell off my sister." And that's exactly what Simon does.

After Izzy and Simon are all dressed we go sit somewhere in the house, a dinning room and we talk about the war. Forgetting what just happened for a second and focusing on the important.

**Valentines point of view...**

The angel's are a minor draw back, but nothing that we can't handle. I keep fight Raziel, but it seems like we are took equally matched. But I refuse to have someone be better than me. I simply won't allow it. I'm Valentine God damn it and I will not be beaten. I will rise and conquer this mundane world and then move on to other world. I will be the first ruler in history that had dominated more than one world. I stop and give a mental chuckle, like the kids say now days, I dominate.

For a moment I see something in Raziel's eyes that bemuses me that forces me to take in my surroundings. Raziel's eyes say, 'I've won,' even though its clear he has not.

Then I get it. All my demons have stopped. I stare at them and then start yelling, "You are my creatures you will obey me and fight until you are yet dead again." When they don't make a move to start fighting, I just really mad and start yelling again.

I hear footsteps behind me and turn around. The battle has gone silent for the second time now I see why. The one thing I fear stands ahead of me. With a crown of skulls upon his head he hovers three or four feet above me.

"Your creatures Valentine? _Your _creatures, funny I had the thought that they indeed belong to me."

Standing so tall above me is the man that owns hell. Say hello to the Devil himself, or as some people call him Hades, no matter what his name is, its still the same... person (not really a person, more of a thing) he was the owner of Hell. And I had tricked him.

He wanted to make me pay.

**AH its been sooooo long since I've had a chapter done! like, months. Sorry guys, I just wanted to get all the school stuff done and then chill a bit before I went right into it. I hope you enjoy and if you did don't be shy to tell me, also don't be shy to say that you didn't like it, tell me what you really think. I should have the LAST TWO CHAPTERS up in a week or so... yeah that right two more to go... this time I promise**


End file.
